Sorprendentemente cerca
by Miss Sands
Summary: Edward creía tener una vida feliz. Sin embargo, cuando descubre que su matrimonio se basaba solamente en su determinada obsesión por ser padre se ve de repente divorciado y con su sueño de formar una familia más lejos que nunca. Lo que no sabía es que su felicidad había estado siempre mucho más cerca de lo que él podría haber imaginado.
1. El fin

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic.**

**Gracias a mi maravillosa beta Libezzy por corregir este capítulo.**

* * *

El fin

Escuché dos golpes suaves contra la madera y acto seguido Heidi asomó la cabeza por la puerta de mi despacho.

–Señor Cullen, son las siete. Si no necesita nada más…

–No, tranquila. – le dije alzando la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador. – Vete, ya casi he terminado este proyecto.

–Bien. Ah, y recuerde que hoy tiene cita en el médico. – murmuró apresuradamente, como si acabara de recordarlo.

Sonreí.

–Lo sé, gracias.

– ¿Tal vez no debo informarle de esas cosas?- mi nueva secretaria frunció el ceño, parecía agobiada.

–No, está bien. Se lo agradezco.

–Oh, vale. Entonces me… me voy. – balbuceó nerviosa.

–Heidi, hoy ha sido su primer día y lo ha hecho muy bien, tranquilícese– le dije con amabilidad desde mi escritorio.

La chica sonrió y asintió.

–Gracias señor, le prometo que en cuanto me habitúe mejoraré.

–Estoy seguro de ello - asentí.– Y le agradecería que dejara de llamarme señor ya que así yo podría dejar de tratarla de usted. Es bastante ridículo teniendo en cuenta que pasaré más horas con usted que con mi esposa.

La chica volvió a sonreír y asintió.

–Buenas tardes, se- Edward. – se despidió.

–Hasta mañana, Heidi. – respondí antes de volver a bajar la mirada hasta mi portátil.

Media hora después cerré el portátil y tras una última ojeada a mi reloj de muñeca salí del despacho, dando por concluida mi jornada de trabajo.

Conduje despacio hasta el hospital. Llegaba con tiempo de sobra. Eran las siete de la tarde de un frío y nublado día de invierno, lo cual en Forks era equivalente a calles desiertas y tráfico escaso.

–Buenas tardes. – saludé cortésmente acercándome al mostrador.

–Hola, cielo. – me respondió la señora Cope con una sonrisa amable. – Tu padre te está esperando.

– ¿Ha llegado ya Tanya?

–No, no la he visto.

–De acuerdo, gracias. – respondí contrariado, hubiera deseado que me hubiera dicho lo contrario.

Volví a mirar mi reloj de muñeca, las siete menos cinco. Teníamos cita a las siete en punto, solo esperaba que no volviera a retrasarse…

Llegué a la pequeña sala de espera ahora desierta y no me molesté en tocar, simplemente abrí la puerta y alcé la mirada esperando encontrarme a mi padre sentado en su escritorio, repasando los últimos informes. Pero en su lugar, lo primero que vi fue a alguien de espaldas a mí con una melena castaña que caía como una cascada por una estrecha y esbelta espalda.

–Oh, perdón. Pensé que no había nadie – murmuré de forma acelerada agitando la cabeza y haciendo amago de volver a cerrar la puerta.

_Debería haber llamado antes de entrar, _pensé en mi fuero interno.

– ¿Edward? – me llamó una voz femenina.

Alcé la cabeza al escuchar mi nombre y contemplé a la chica de melena castaña que ahora me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Isabella? – pregunté sin dar crédito a lo que veía. – ¿Isabella Swan?

– ¿Algún día me llamarás solo Bella? – inquirió antes de echarse a reír y dar un paso hasta mí para poder darme dos besos.

–No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Bueno, me despidieron del trabajo y decidí cambiar de aires. Estaba cansada de Arizona y el sol así que decidí sucumbir a las súplicas de mi padre y pasar una temporada en Forks.

–Vaya, no tenía ni idea. Es extraño que Alice no me comentara nada. – desvié la mirada hasta mi padre sentado frente a su despacho que negó con la cabeza, indicando que él tampoco sabía nada.

– Es que tampoco le dije nada a ella. Tomé la decisión muy rápido, ha sido una locura pero me alegro de estar aquí.

– Pues más vale que la llames pronto, se volverá loca si se entera de que viniste a visitarme a mí antes que a ella.- intervino mi padre con una sonrisa.

Bella rió.

– ¿Significa eso que sigue tan loca como cuando teníamos quince años? – inquirió con una sonrisa.

–Oh, no. Ahora está mucho peor. – le confesé riendo.

Bella se unió a mis risas y me encontré de pronto absorto contemplándola. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella muchacha menuda y tímida? Frente a mí solo podía ver el cuerpo de una mujer hecha y derecha. Sus facciones habían abandonado todo rastro de niñez que creía recordar y en su lugar su rostro aunque fino y elegante era sin duda ahora el semblante de una mujer adulta. Su cuerpo había cambiado también, posiblemente más incluso que su rostro. Era más alta, sus caderas se habían redondeado dándole a su figura un aspecto más sensual y a pesar de que siempre la había visto simplemente como la mejor amiga de mi hermana pequeña podía recordar perfectamente que sus pechos no eran tan grandes en aquel entonces. Su melena más oscura y larga que hace años estaba cuidadosamente peinada con un mechón cogido por una horquilla en el lado derecho de su cabeza mientras que el resto del cabello caía sedoso por sus hombros, formando suaves hondas que adornaban su rostro dándole un aspecto joven y natural.

– Sí, la llamaré en cuanto me instale. – comentó asintiendo para sí misma. – Además tengo muchas ganas de conocer a Jackson.

– Jasper. – la corrigió mi padre con voz suave.

-¡Oh, sí! Jasper, no Jackson.- exclamó agitando la cabeza. –Tenemos que ponernos al día con muchas cosas.

–Ya lo creo que sí. Han pasado casi diez años, cielo. – le recordó con una sonrisa amble.

– Sí, y veo que me he perdido muchas cosas – murmuró y no me di cuenta de que su vista estaba fija en mi mano izquierda hasta que añadió con voz impresionada: – Te has casado.

–Umm… Sí, así es.- confirmé alzando la mano con mi alianza a la cual ella no quitaba ojo. - Tanya.

– ¿Tanya? ¿Tanya Denali? ¿La de tu clase del instituto?

–Sí, la misma.

–Era preciosa, bueno no sé cómo es ahora pero recuerdo que era una chica muy guapa. – murmuró con una sonrisa.

Asentí y sonreí también, sin saber muy bien por qué era yo ahora quien sentía la necesidad de bajar la mirada y examinar mi alianza sin sentirme capaz de alzar la cabeza.

–Bueno, debería irme. He dejado todo el salón lleno de cajas.

– Gracias por la visita, cariño. – la despidió mi padre levantándose y abrazándola afectuosamente.

–Dale recuerdos a Esme. – le dijo ella.

–Adiós.- me despedí yo sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Bella me sonrió y me dio otros dos besos antes de agitar la mano y salir del consultorio.

En el mismo instante en que la puerta se cerró agité la cabeza confuso y fruncí el ceño. _¿A qué venía toda esa vergüenza?_ _Debería de haber pensado que era un completo idiota, _me cuestioné internamente.

Mi padre volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio y sonrió.

– Es increíble que haya vuelto, me ha dado una sorpresa enorme cuando ha aparecido por la puerta. – dijo.

– Ha cambiado muchísimo desde que se fue. – comenté aún un tanto aturdido.

– La última vez que la vimos no era más que una chiquilla alocada que se pasaba el día haciendo trastadas con tu hermana, ha pasado una década.

Asentí dejando que los recuerdos me absorbieran durante unos segundos. Bella había sido más que una amiga para Alice, casi como una hermana y todos la tratamos como tal. Aún puedo recordar los lloros de ambas cuando tras el divorcio de sus padres se mudó con su madre a Florida.

–Son las siete. – dijo de pronto mi padre contemplando el reloj colgado en la blanca pared de enfrente.

– Esta mañana me dijo que vendría directamente en cuanto saliera de la tienda.

Él asintió y se recostó en la silla. Yo también tomé asiento empezando a desesperarme. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba mi padre la falta de puntualidad, ¿tanto le costaba llegar a tiempo aunque solo fuera por una maldita vez?

– ¿Qué tal en la oficina, hijo? – me preguntó intentando cortar el denso silencio.

–Bien, hoy ha llegado la secretaria nueva. Acaba de licenciarse en una buena universidad de arquitectura pero creo que le costará acostumbrarse al funcionamiento de la empresa.

– Siempre es complicado al principio, pero se aprende rápido. – repuso con su usual tono de voz calmado. – ¿Recuerdas lo que conté sobre mi ayudante, Ángela?

– Se mareó durante un parto, ¿no?

–Exacto. Eso fue durante la primera semana de prácticas y hoy ha hecho prácticamente sola una cesárea de emergencia. – su voz sonó orgullosa.

Asentí al darme cuenta de lo que quería hacerme entender, aunque estaba más pendiente de la manecillas del reloj que de la conversación por lo que pronto el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la pequeña estancia.

-Tal vez haya vuelto a olvidarse de que teníais cita hoy…- aventuró minutos después con una clara expresión de reproche.

-No ha podido olvidarse otra vez, se lo recordé esta mañana. – dije entre dientes, meneando la cabeza.

–Entonces llamaré a tu madre para decirle que llegaré tarde a cenar. – musitó descolgando el teléfono que había a un lado de su escritorio.

Bufé nervioso y comprobé mi teléfono móvil. Si le había surgido algún contratiempo e iba a retrasarse podía haberme llamado o al menos enviarme un mensaje. Pero no era el caso así que yo mismo marqué su número y esperé impaciente a que contestara, pero en su lugar, la voz nasal del buzón de voz me indicó que dejara un mensaje.

Bufé cerrando el teléfono móvil de golpe y miré a mi padre con una mueca de disculpa.

Hora más tarde y tras numerosos mensajes de voz que dejé en el contestador de mi esposa me levanté resignando con una mueca de disculpa aún más intensifica que antes y cerré los ojos furioso.

–Se le ha olvidado otra vez. – gruñí. – Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, papá.

–Edward, mi tiempo es lo de menos en este asunto, – suspiró y agitó al cabeza lentamente. – La inseminación artificial es un proceso costoso y difícil, es necesario ser muy constante. Ya sabes lo preciso que es este método, un solo día de retraso es suficiente para echarlo todo a perder y hay que volver a empezar de nuevo desde el principio. Esperar a que ovule, otra muestra de esperma, otro tanto de inyecciones y medicación…

Suspiré y me llevé una mano al rostro. No podía creer que se le hubiera olvidado de nuevo, que lo hubiera echado todo a perder, otra vez.

– Tal vez deberías considerarlo. – sugirió con voz cautelosa. – Si no os tomáis esto con seriedad, no va a funcionar.

Estaba de acuerdo con él y también estaba muy claro quién era la que no se lo estaba tomando en serio.

-Hijo, vete a casa y descansa, es tarde. – se despidió palmeando mi espalda al ver que estaba agobiándome demasiado.

Me despedí cabizbajo y salí del hospital entre desanimado y furioso.

Conduje más rápido que de costumbre y cuando aparqué frente a la puerta de casa fui consciente de que en lugar de la furia y el enfado con la que había abandonado el hospital otro sentimiento me embargaba en ese momento; la preocupación. Me había centrado en el hecho de que muy posiblemente Tanya se había olvidado de la cita con mi padre lo cual no sería la primera vez que ocurriría pero, ¿y si le había ocurrido algo?

Abrí la puerta apresuradamente, caminé deprisa hasta el salón y la sensación de alivio duró poco, muy poco. Observé a mi mujer sentada en el sofá, viendo la televisión mientras se pintaba las uñas de los pies y la furia y la rabia disiparon el alivio en menos de un segundo.

-¡Tanya! – gruñí con los dientes apretados, soltando el maletín que cayó contra el suelo de madera produciendo un ruido sordo.

Mi esposa ladeó la cabeza hacia donde yo estaba y me sonrió cálidamente.

-Cariño, estaba a punto de llamarte. Nunca llegas tan tarde. ¿Mucho trabajo? – preguntó, no me costó nada darme cuenta de que en efecto, se había olvidado completamente de la cita.

-No, estaba en el hospital. – intenté contralar mi voz pero sonó más brusca de lo esperado.

Sus ojos claros se perdieron en el infinito durante unos segundos y después los cerró con fuerza.

–Mierda. – gimió. – La cita con tu padre…

-Una hora, Tanya. Hemos estado esperándote una maldita hora.- escupí yendo hacia el sofá y quitándome el abrigo bruscamente para arrojarlo contra los cojines.

-Se me ha olvidado por completo, lo siento.

-Otra vez, Tanya. Se te ha olvidado otra vez. Hemos estado esperando durante meses a que llegara el momento exacto y ahora hay que volver a repetirlo todo.

-Lo sé y lo siento tanto, de verdad Edward. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y…

- ¿Qué cosas? – la interrumpí sentándome y mirándola fijamente.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué cosas son más importante que esto? – le pregunté sin poder evitar que mi voz siguiera sonando demasiado cabreada.

– Oye, he dicho que lo siento ¿vale? – espetó levantándose del sofá bruscamente.

– No, Tanya. Quiero saberlo. – insistí levantándome yo también y cogiéndola del brazo para que no se fuera. – ¿Qué es más importante que nuestro hijo?

– ¡¿Qué hijo, Edward?! – dijo alzando la voz. – Ese es el problema, ¿es que no lo ves? No hay ningún hijo y tú te pasas el día hablando de él como si estuviera embarazada.

– Es lo que estamos intentando, – le repliqué – pero no paras de entorpecer el proceso. Si no quieres seguir con esto…

– No quiero. – me interrumpió con voz firme y mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué?

Tanya suspiró y pude ver como su labio inferior temblaba cuando se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la mesa de madera oscura del comedor y se tapó el rostro con las manos. La seguí como si fuera un zombi. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Edward, yo… - se giró para mirarme y varias lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas antes de que se decidiera a hablar. – No sé si quiero continuar con esto. No puedo.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunté confuso. El enfado se había convertido en el más absoluto desconcierto y me sentía completamente perdido. – No entiendo nada.

– Llevamos dos años intentándolo y no funciona. – dijo con la mirada clavado en sus manos las cuales temblaban sutilmente. – Y tú te pasas el día hablando de la inseminación y del embarazo… un embarazo que no llega.

– Mi padre dice que hay posibilidades, sé que es duro pero…

Tanya cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza suavemente, haciéndome callar.

– Incluso si es cierto, si consigo quedarme embarazada algún día nos habremos engañado a ambos. No te das cuenta ¿verdad? – murmuró y su voz fue casi de incredulidad. – Nuestro matrimonio se basa en tu empeño de ser padres, solo en eso.

No me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que había dicho _mi_ empeño, ¿acaso ella ya no lo deseaba? ¿Desde cuándo? Se suponía que los dos queríamos un bebé.

– No es cierto. – repliqué empezando a ponerme nervioso. – Nuestro matrimonio es más que eso, nos queremos, nos…

– ¿A sí? – inquirió esbozando una sonrisa triste. – Solo contéstame a esto. ¿De qué hablamos?

Fruncí el ceño confuso, ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

– De… de muchas cosas.

– No, hablamos de ecografías, de mi medicación, de si me he pinchado o no...

– Mentira, no solo…

– Tenemos sexo una vez al mes, solo cuando estoy ovulando y me lo recuerdas durante el desayuno como si fuera una obligación. En lugar de hacer el amor tengo la sensación de que estoy en la consulta de tu padre con todos esos malditos e incómodos aparatos. Ni siquiera nos besamos y cuando lo hacemos es más por costumbre que porque realmente queramos hacerlo. ¿Cuánto hace que no salimos por ahí? ¿Qué no vamos al cine los dos, que tenemos una cena romántica? ¿Cuánto hace que no me dices que me quieres?

En algún momento mientras hablaba con voz rota y contenida mi cuerpo había empezado a temblar y la confusión había dado paso al más puro horror al ser consciente de la verdad en cada una de sus palabras. Era cierto. Todo aquello era terriblemente cierto. Y lo sentía tanto…

– Te quiero. – le dije de forma apresurada, con voz ahogada. Como si aquello pudiera recompensar todos esos meses.

– Yo también te quiero, Edward. – contestó y otro par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. – Pero ya no es lo mismo, ya no somos como antes. No podemos seguir.

– Te recompensaré, cambiaré. Volveremos a ser una pareja enamorada, te lo prometo. – estaba suplicándole, pidiéndole perdón y rezando porque aquello que mi mente me estaba gritando no ocurriera. No podría soportarlo.

Tanya, mi hermosa Tanya se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta mí con más lágrimas inundando sus preciosos ojos grises. Sus manos cálidas y elegantes acariciaron mi rostro pálido y perlado de gotitas de sudor y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

– Lo perdí Edward, nuestro bebé murió, no fue culpa de nadie, lo perdí. – ahora los sollozos que tanto parecía haber estado conteniendo salieron en forma de llanto suave por su parte y yo sentí los míos propios empujando mi pecho ante la mención de aquello. Aún dolía, casi tanto como el primer día. – Creímos que volver a quedarme embarazada nos ayudaría pero no ha sido así. Ya no puedo tener un hijo, al menos no con tanta facilidad, tú te has obsesionado y yo me he perdido durante el camino.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y hundí la cabeza en su pecho, temblando con más fuerza. Apenas podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Llevaba dos años fingiendo que mi esposa y yo estábamos profundamente enamorados, que disfrutábamos de un matrimonio estable y feliz y que tal vez por fin tuviéramos nuestro tan ansiado niño pronto y ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

– ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora? – murmuré y mi voz sonó sofocada contra su suéter lila. – ¿Divorciarnos?

Alzó mi cabeza para mirarme a los ojos por primera vez desde que había empezado esta angustiosa y reveladora conversación la cual estaba seguro de que no olvidaría jamás, y besó la comisura de mis labios con ternura.

– Encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz, alguien que te pueda dar todos los hijos que deseéis y alguien del cual estés tan enamorado como una vez lo estuviste de mí. – dijo con voz suave y dulce, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo porque más lagrimas continuaran descendiendo por sus mejillas una y otra vez. – Y tal vez, yo también encuentre a alguien que me ame tanto como yo te amé a ti.

Esta vez fui yo quien besó la comisura de sus labios, haciendo desaparecer otra lágrima que había llegado hasta allí. Antes de que pudiera siquiera darme cuenta los tímidos y tristes besitos se convirtieron en apasionados y ambos nos deshicimos sin prisas de las ropas del otro esparciéndolas por todo el suelo de nuestra habitación.

Esa noche hicimos el amor, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, por primera vez en meses, pero no fue euforia lo que sentí cuando alcancé el clímax junto a ella. Todo lo que pude sentir fue como el dolor en lo más hondo de mi pecho se intensificaba, amargo y tenaz recordándome que aquella sería la última vez que tendría su cuerpo entre mis brazos, la última vez que la abrazaría y besaría y a juzgar por las lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos sin descanso ella parecía pensar lo mismo. Aquello fue un adiós, un adiós cargado de sentimiento y dolor pero un adiós que ambos sabíamos que necesitábamos.

Nuestro matrimonio se había terminado hacía mucho tiempo y aunque algo en mi interior se había negado a aceptarlo ahora era consciente de que aquello por mucho que doliera era lo correcto. Hacía unas horas estaba casado y con amplias esperanzas de formar una familia, y ahora, todo lo que tenía era un dolor alojado en mi pecho que amenazaba con quedarse allí para siempre además de una nueva y deprimente vida como soltero a la vista. O eso creía yo. No podía ni imaginar que aquello no era más que el comienzo de la búsqueda de mi verdadera familia, una familia que había estado siempre mucho más cerca de lo que pensé jamás.

* * *

**¡Hola! Sé que es una locura empezar otro fic justo ahora pero no os podéis ni hacer una idea de cuánto tiempo llevo dándole vueltas a este fic y me siento radiante por haber podido llevarlo a cabo por fin. Soy consciente de que este primer capítulo no ha sido demasiado emocionante, Bella apenas ha aparecido y hemos visto demasiado a Tanya pero esto no ha sido más que una pequeña introducción y la verdadera historia comienza ahora, dejando a Tanya de lado y centrándonos en un nuevo Edward que va a llevarse muchas sorpresas junto a Bella descubriendo que tal vez, su felicidad estaba mucho más cerca que lo que él creía. Aunque ya no pienso adelantar nada más. **

**Espero de corazón que os haya gustado al menos un poco y si es así no habría nada que me pudiera hacer más feliz que un pequeño review para decirme que os parece esta nueva locura que se me ha ocurrido. **

**Un besazo.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	2. Un brindis muy especial

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Gracias a Libezzy por corregir este capítulo.**

* * *

Un brindis muy especial

Caminaba despacio por las calles de la pequeña ciudad de Forks, mucho más llenas que de costumbre debido a que un inusual y agradable sol había salido aquella mañana de martes. Llegué a la bulliciosa plaza frente al hospital y pasé la mirada por las mesas de una de las cafeterías hasta que encontré a mi hermano mayor haciéndome señales con el brazo.

– ¿Qué hay hermanito? – saludó amigablemente dándome una palmaditas en el brazo.

– ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando? – pregunté mientras me sentaba en una silla a su lado.

– No, acabo de llegar.

– ¿Cómo están Rosalie y mi sobrino?

– Jamie tan revoltoso como siempre y Rose está genial, ya se le empieza a notar la tripa.

Sonreí.

– Me alegro mucho. ¿Y papá? – murmuré mirando mi reloj, era raro que se retrasara.

– Estará al llegar – dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Bueno, vas a decirme para qué has querido que quedemos o no? Ya sabes que la paciencia no es mi mayor virtud.

– ¿Acaso tú tienes de eso? – bromeé esbozando una sonrisilla burlona.

Mi hermano mayor estrechó los ojos y me envió una mirada de fingido odio.

– Lo dejaré pasar, – dijo como si me estuviera perdonando la vida – pero solo porque quiero saberlo. Así que habla de una vez.

–Quería esperar a que llegara papá pero bueno, no importa. – suspiré e intenté ignorar la impaciente mirada que me dedicó cuando vacilé durante unos segundos. – Tanya y yo…

– Lamento el retraso, chicos – escuché la voz de mi padre detrás de mi espalda, interrumpiéndome. – Un parto de imprevisto.

Llevaba su siempre impoluta bata blanca y en ella la pequeña tarjetita de identificación colgada donde se podía leer: _''Dr. Cullen. Jefe de Ginecología y Obstetricia''. _Aunque no llamaba en absoluto la atención puesto que el hecho de que la cafetería del hospital fuera ridículamente cara y que fuera en ese momento la hora del almuerzo provocaba que el mayor número de clientes fueran médicos y enfermeras del hospital y que llevaran esas mismas batas blancas.

– ¿Ha ido todo bien? – pregunté juntando mi silla un poco más a la de Emmett para que pudiera sentarse.

– Sí, una niña preciosa y muy sana. – dijo esbozando una de esas sonrisillas de orgullo que siempre ponía cuando hablaba de sus _niños,_ como llamaba a todos los bebés que había ayudado a traer al mundo desde que empezó a trabajar. – ¿Y bien, a qué viene esta reunión familiar?

– Edward estaba a punto de contarlo cuando has llegado. – dijo mi hermano más impaciente aún que antes. – Escúpelo ya, odio la incertidumbre.

Suspiré de nuevo y crucé mis manos por encima de la mesa antes de alzar mi mirada hacia los cuatro pares de ojos que me observaban con curiosidad y cierta preocupación en el caso de mi padre.

– Tanya y yo hemos decidido separarnos – dije por fin, y decir aquello en voz alta por primera vez me hizo sentir realmente extraño.

Para mi sorpresa, no les costó ni un segundo reaccionar, aunque sí pude ver como el rostro de mi padre se transformaba en una mueca apenada al igual que el de Emmett. Pero no hubo incredulidad, ni sorpresa ni duda solo… lástima.

– Lo siento, hijo – me dijo alzando su mano para darle un apretón suave a mi hombro.

– ¿Tan obvio era? – Les pregunté exasperado tras un momento – ¿Es que yo era el único que no me daba cuenta de que nuestro matrimonio era una farsa?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y no me hizo falta que contestaran. Sí, al parecer yo era el único imbécil que estaba convencido de que Tanya y yo estábamos perfectamente.

– Admite que en los últimos meses no se os veía muy bien– dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca.

– Desde hace dos años no parecíais igual de unidos que siempre. Ya sabes lo observadora que es tu madre, no se le escapa nada y lo notó enseguida.

Me sentía como un idiota, un completo idiota. ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta de todo aquello antes? Me había pasado los últimos veinticuatro meses centrándome únicamente en el trabajo y en la inseminación artificial, sin reparar en el hecho de que mi mujer y yo apenas nos mirábamos. Había estado viviendo en una mentira en el más amplio sentido de la palabra y tras el shock inicial ahora me sentía el ser más patético del mundo.

La camarera, una chica joven de pelo rizado llegó en ese momento sujetando una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

– ¿Qué vais a tomar?

– Un café solo, de máquina. – contestó mi padre.

– Un cortado, con brandy. – dije, sin alzar la vista. Hoy necesitaba algo más fuerte que un simple chute de cafeína.

– Para mí otro café solo. – añadió Emmett un segundo después. – ¿Desde cuándo tomas brandy en el café?

Ignoré su pregunta y lo mismo hizo mi padre.

– ¿Pero es definitivo? ¿Vais a daros un tiempo o…?

– No, quiere el divorcio. Voy a ser un divorciado, es tan deprimente. – musité bajando la cabeza hasta apoyar mi frente en la mesa de madera.

– No es para tanto, exageras – replicó Emmett – Mis clientes son divorciados, al menos cuando termino con ellos y te aseguro que la mayoría están deseando divorciarse y volver a estar solteros, ser libres otra vez.

La camarera volvió entonces y puso los tres cafés humeantes sobre la mesa, junto al pequeño papel que debería de ser la cuenta. Cogí mi taza y di un largo trago. Estaba demasiado caliente y amargo, tanto que pude sentir como la quemazón de aquel líquido se deslizaba por mi garganta hasta el fondo de mi estómago, aunque no fue una sensación desagradable, no del todo.

– Yo no quiero ser libre, quiero un futuro, una familia. Ahora todo lo que voy tener será una casa vacía y un coche a medio pagar – murmuré con amargura. – Creo que necesito más coñac.

– Hijo, no creo que darte a la bebida sea la solución – comentó la sabia voz de mi padre, haciendo una pausa para dar un último sorbo a su café y dejar la taza vacía en el centro de la mesa. – Sabes que nos tienes a tu madre y a mí para lo que necesites. Tengo que volver al trabajo pero pásate más tarde por casa y hablamos más tranquilamente de esto. Verás como todo se soluciona.

Por primera vez desde que me había sentado en aquel lugar me sentí ligeramente comprendido y arropado, no era como si no supiera antes que mis padres iban a apoyarme, pero verdaderamente necesitaba escucharlo. Iba a ser difícil asimilar que cada vez que me refiriera a mi familia no estaría hablando de mi mujer o de mis hijos, sino de mis padres y hermanos. Era como volver a tener dieciséis años solo que sin granos y con más vello corporal.

– Adiós papá – se despidió Emmett y yo hice lo mismo tras prometerle que les haría una visita a él y a mi madre al día siguiente.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos mientras observábamos como la figura de nuestro padre se perdía más allá de la puerta del hospital de enfrente.

–A mí también me tienes para lo que sea, hermanito. – Añadió Emmett un momento después esbozando una franca sonrisa – Si necesitas cualquier cosa…

– ¿Crees que podrías pasarte por casa esta tarde? Las hermanas de Tanya vendrán para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas y si ya me odiaban antes, imagínate ahora. No creo que pueda soportarlas, al menos no hoy.

– Sin problemas – accedió de forma inmediata. – Y ya hablaremos del papeleo y todo eso, cuanto antes empecemos…

Asentí lentamente recordando todo aquello. La simple idea de pensar en todo el proceso me ponía dolor de cabeza. Afortunadamente confiaba en Emmett, quien incomprensiblemente era uno de los mejores abogados de Seattle de modo que pensaba dejárselo todo a él. Yo ya tendría bastante con aceptar el hecho de que al firmar un impreso estaría diciendo adiós a cuatro años de matrimonio y todo mi futuro.

– Lo último que quiero es que sea uno de esos divorcios que duran meses. Me volvería loco.

– Tranquilo, será rápido. La desplumaremos en un visto y no visto.

– No, nada de eso. – repliqué haciendo que mi voz sonara un poco más firme. – Queremos un divorcio amistoso, sin peleas.

– Pues de esos hay bien pocos – me aseguró haciendo una mueca. – La mayoría acaban tirándose los trastos a la cabeza.

– Nosotros acabamos metidos en la cama – repuse como claro argumento a que en nuestro caso sería un divorcio tranquilo y sin riñas.

– ¡No jodas! – exclamó dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano y soltando una carcajada que llamó la atención de los clientes sentado en la mesa de al lado. – Eso sí que no lo había odio nunca. ¿Se corrió?

– Dos veces – contesté sin cambiar mi expresión, y a pesar de que aquella debería de ser una de las pocas veces en mi vida en la que había dejado impresionado a mi hermano no fui capaz de disfrutarlo.

– Edward, ese juicio lo tenemos ganado.

Sin duda hablar con mi padre y con Emmett me había tranquilizado un poco, aunque sabía que ahora quedaba la peor parte. Contárselo a mi madre y a Alice. No tenía ni idea de cómo iban a reaccionar y lo que más me perturbaba de todo era que muy en el fondo la forma en que reaccionaran a la noticia me daba igual porque yo seguía sin poder creerlo todavía. Tal vez fue por aquel estado de aún ligera incredulidad que pude concentrarme a la perfección en el trabajo en el mismo momento en que encendí el ordenador y Heidi empezó a pasarme toda la información de los nuevos proyectos. Sin embargo, tan pronto como terminó mi jornada de trabajo y volví a casa, aquel sentimiento de desánimo me azotó más fuerte aún que cuando me levanté aquella misma mañana.

No había ni rastro de Tanya en ninguna parte, eso lo supe antes incluso de dar un paso en el interior de la casa pues me fijé en el hecho de que sus llaves no estaban en el cuenco de cerámica del recibidor donde solía dejarlas. Me quité el abrigó sin molestarme en colgarlo en el perchero y solté el maletín dejándolo a un lado para poder pasearme por la planta baja de la casa. Efectivamente sus hermanas se habían encargado de llevarse cualquier cosa que pudiera pertenecerle y tan solo un par de fotos de nuestra boda en el mueble del comedor me recordaron que hacía apenas veinticuatro horas aquel había sido el hogar de un matrimonio que creía ser feliz. Me alegraba de que Emmett hubiera podido venir finalmente y controlar que además de las cosas de mi ahora ex esposa no se hubiera podido llevar también algo mío porque estaba convencido de que si hubiera sido yo el encargado de eso les habría permitido llevarse la casa entera con tal de que se fueran y me dejaran en paz.

Debería haber salido, haberme cambiado el incómodo traje por unos vaqueros y haber ido a casa de mi hermano para convencer a Rosalie de que nos dejara ir a dar una vuelta, o tal vez salir yo solo a pasear para que me diera el aire, incluso podría haber vuelto a la oficina para adelantar trabajo viendo que era la única manera de dejar de pensar en el giro tan brusco que estaba dando mi vida. Sin embargo, en lugar de hacer cualquiera de aquellas cosas que hubieran resultado medianamente saludables, preferí arrastrar los pies hasta la cocina, coger un par de cervezas frías y dejarme caer sobre el sofá del salón.

Pronto, el par de cervezas se convirtieron en una cuantas y la corbata y la americana junto a mis pantalones acabaron tirados en algún rincón de la habitación mientras utilizaba toda mi energía en cambiar de canal sin encontrar nada lo suficientemente interesante para distraerme o llamar mi atención. Debió de amanecer en algún momento y más tarde volver a anochecer y amanecer una vez más. Afortunadamente, el hecho de no haberme tomado un solo día libre en los dos últimos años facilitó el hecho de que mi jefe de dirección me diera el resto de la semana libre al alegar que estaba indispuesto y me sería imposible acudir a la oficina. Algo que no era del todo mentira ya que las cervezas estaban empezando a causar estragos en mi estómago.

Estaba dormido cuando Esme y Alice aparecieron sin avisar la tarde del viernes, alarmadas seguramente por mi padre y mi hermano después de que les colgara el teléfono móvil numerosas veces y acabara apagándolo poco después, molesto por el irritante sonido cada vez que llamaban.

– Cielo, no puedes quedarte ahí tirado contra el sofá toda la vida – me regañó mi madre poniéndose frente al televisor y mirándome preocupada.

– Mamá solo… necesito unos días a solas, ¿de acuerdo? – intenté defenderme con voz cansada, pero me dolía la cabeza y no podía pensar con claridad.

– Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no te duchas? – preguntó Alice paseando por el salón observándolo todo con una mueca de repugnancia. – En serio, deberías darte un buen baño, afeitarte y salir a que te diera el aire. Aquí no se puede respirar. ¿Has fumado?

– Solo un cigarrillo.

Mi madre pareció aún más preocupada que antes y Alice se apresuró a correr las cortinas y abrir el ventanal que daba al jardín trasero. La luz me cegó durante un segundo y tuve que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luminosidad.

– Edward, cariño… A ti no te gusta el tabaco, ni el alcohol. Tú no eres así. Esa mujer no merece que estés…

– Mamá, no – mi voz fue tajante y me sorprendí a mí mismo de pie y con gesto amenazante un segundo después. Suspiré contrariado y me dejé caer de nuevo contra el sofá, sujetando el puente de mi nariz con nerviosismo. – Ella nunca os cayó bien a ninguna de las dos, de hecho tampoco le gustó nunca ni a papá ni a Emmett pero ha sido mi mujer, me ha hecho feliz y nos hemos querido mucho. No tenéis ni idea de lo que ha pasado así que no voy a permitir que la juzguéis, al menos no delante de mí. Los dos somos responsables de esta situación.

Se hizo un profundo silencio, algo extraño estando en compañía de las charlatanas de mi hermana y mi madre. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que mi madre se acercó hasta mi lado y besó mi mejilla tiernamente.

– Lo siento, hijo. Aún eres mi pequeño y no puedo evitar odiar a cualquier cosa que te haga daño. Tu padre y yo estamos aquí para lo que necesites. Cuídate – dijo antes de dar un apretón suave a mi mano y añadir en voz alta: – Te espero en el coche, Alice.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

– Te has pasado – murmuró la vocecilla de mi hermana detrás de mí.

– No deberías haber venido, yo solo quería estar solo.

Escuché el crujido de algo y me giré para comprobar que Alice se había sentando justo sobre la bolsa de patatas fritas que había sobre el sofá.

– Eran nuevos – gruñó señalando sus impecables pantalones que ahora deberían tener un mancha de grasa en el trasero.

Intenté no reír, pero no conseguí detener alguna que otra carcajada.

– Te odio – dijo intentando parecer enfadada aunque una risilla la delató.

Apoyé la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y le sonreí, dándole las gracias en silencio por hacerme reír después de aquellos penosos días. Alice me devolvió la sonrisa y alzó una mano para acariciar mi mejilla cubierta por la incipiente barba de tres días.

– No caerás en una de esas depresiones feas ¿verdad?

Agité la cabeza negando lentamente.

– De todos modos, podrías pasarte por la consulta de Jasper. Tal vez te venga bien hablar con él – sugirió con cautela.

– Alice, respeto mucho la profesión de tu novio pero no necesito un psicólogo.

– Te haría precio de familia – me aseguró guiñándome un ojo y haciéndome reír un poco más de nuevo. – Tengo que irme, Bella nos ha invitado a cenar a Jasper y a mí y necesito cambiarme de pantalones antes.

– Es verdad, la vi el lunes. Es increíble que haya vuelto.

– ¿A que sí? Me alegro tanto, es como si no se hubiera ido nunca. Vino a verme el martes a casa y me sentí como si nunca hubiéramos dejado de ser las mejores amigas.

– Pues vete, no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa. Ah y Alice yo... gracias. – le dije sinceramente. – Me alegro de que vinieras.

Me sonrió y me abrazó durante unos segundos hasta que se apartó bruscamente y arrugó su naricilla respingona.

– Por favor, dúchate.

Rodeé los ojos y agité la cabeza. No podría ser para tanto.

– Ah y dile a mamá que lo siento mucho – añadí antes de que saliera.

– Lo haré – se despidió agitando la mano. – ¡Te quiero!

Había vuelto a quedarme dormido cuando la irritante melodía de llamada de mi teléfono móvil me despertó. Maldije en voz baja lamentándome por haber vuelto a encenderlo después de la visita de mi madre y mi hermana preocupado por si ocurría algo y me llamaban para alguna urgencia.

Miré el nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla del pequeño aparato y supe que no se trataba de ninguna urgencia.

– ¿Alice qué…?

– Estoy segura que no me has hecho caso y que sigues en el sofá así que levanta ese culo tuyo ahora mismo y date una ducha, ponte una camisa limpia y vete corriendo al restaurante italiano de la plaza mayor, el que está al lado de la tienda de regalos.

– ¿Qué? – inquirí completamente confuso.

Me dolía la cabeza y la aguda voz de mi hermana hablándome atropelladamente me estaba taladrando las sienes.

– ¡Escúchame! – gritó, parecía estar perdiendo los nervios. – Jasper ha pillado un virus, uno de esos en los que no paras de vomitar y lógicamente no puede ir a la cena ni yo tampoco, no voy a dejarle aquí solo.

– ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? Estaba durmiendo.

– Edward, tienes que ir tú porque si no va a estar sola esperándonos durante dos horas en ese restaurante carísimo. Además te vendrá bien salir de casa. Por favor, ve.

– ¿Alice, me puedes explicar qué pinto yo en una cena con Bella? Llámala y dile que no podéis ir.

– No contesta al teléfono. Ve, por favor. No te lo pediría si no fuera una emergencia. Te necesito… – suplicó poniendo esa voz, la misma que ponía cuando tenía cinco años y quería todas las muñecas del escaparate de la tienda de juguetes del centro comercial. Entonces le funcionaba con mi padre, él nunca se resistía y lo cierto es que yo tampoco.

– Alice…

– ¿Recuerdas cuando Emmett y tú querías ir a esa fiesta cuando tenias diecisiete años y yo convencí a papá y mamá para que os dejaran ir? Por favor, haz esto por mí.

Suspiré.

– Está bien…

– ¡Sí! – gritó dejándome completamente sordo del oído derecho durante unos instantes. – ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! La cena es a las nueve y media así que date prisa y ponte guapo. ¡Mañana hablamos!

– Espera un segundo. ¿Alice? ¡Alice! – grité a través de la línea telefónica pero ya era demasiado tarde porque el rítmico pitido me indicó que había colgado.

Gruñí levantándome de mala gana y sintiéndome ligeramente mareado a causa de las tres últimas cervezas que definitivamente no me tendría que haber bebido.

– Fantástico, Edward. Te vas de cena. – musité con ironía, girando sobre mí mismo para mirar la hora en el reloj que había en la estantería junto al sillón de la esquina, descubriendo que eran las nueve y veinticinco exactamente. – Te vas de cena en cinco minutos.

Desconozco en qué momento decidí que debía ir a aquella cena pero un segundo después me encontraba subiendo las escaleras haciendo equilibrios mientras me desnudaba por completo y me tomaba unos segundos para mirarme en el espejo del baño; Ojeras, barba de tres o cuatro días, ojos hinchados y rojos, pelo sucio y en general un aspecto catastrófico. La pobre Bella iba a asustarse cuando me viera aparecer en el restaurante.

Ignoré la ausencia de la gran colección de cremas, lociones y productos de belleza femenina que hasta hacía ahora unos tres días había ocupado el primer estante del mueble y abrí el grifo de agua fría. Me di una ducha rápida aunque utilizando más cantidad de gel que de costumbre preocupado por si realmente olía tan mal como mi hermana pequeña me había hecho creer aquella tarde.

Enrollé una toalla en mi cintura y agité otra contra mi cabeza intentado secar mi cabello mientras corría hacia la habitación para abrir el armario. De nuevo, sentí un agudo pinchazo en mi costado al ver todas aquellas perchas y estantes vacíos aunque lo ignoré valerosamente. Cogí una camisa gris perla y unos pantalones negros y me las apañé para vestirme en menos de treinta segundos.

Me eché un último vistazo en el espejo del recibidor antes de decidir que tenía un aspecto mínimamente aceptable y salí corriendo hacia el coche.

Cuando conducía bajo la fina lluvia que acaba de empezar a caer me pregunté a mí mismo con cierta curiosidad por qué razón me había dado tanta prisa y había puesto tanto empeño en tener buen aspecto y no llegar tarde. Ni siquiera quería ir a esa cena, y ver a Bella así como ver a cualquier otra persona no me apetecía lo más mínimo en ese momento. Sin embargo, estaba un poco nervioso. Me dije a mí mismo que el alcohol y el canal de tele tienda me habían afectado de algún modo y no le di más importancia.

Aparqué el coche en el aparcamiento del restaurante y no pude evitar recordar que había invitado a Tanya a ese restaurante en una ocasión, cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo. Esa era la única vez en la que habíamos ido a cenar a ese lugar y me pregunté qué hubiera pasado si la hubiera llevado allí durante estos dos últimos años, si hubiéramos salido más, si la hubiera llevado al teatro, al cine o a cualquier otro lugar. A pesar de que aquel hilo de pensamientos no hizo más que aumentar el pinchazo de agudo dolor en mi costado no pude hacer nada para detener la pregunta que se formó en mi cabeza y que tanto miedo me daba hacerme; ¿Seguiríamos juntos si me hubiera comportado de otra manera? ¿Si me hubiera preocupado por ella más allá de las visitas al hospital y la medicación para el tratamiento de fertilidad? ¿Seguiría queriéndome si me hubiera comportado como un buen marido?

– Buenas noches, caballero. – escuché la voz masculina de alguien y solo entonces me di cuenta de que estaba frente al pequeño mostrador de madera del restaurante y de que un camarero con traje y pajarita me estaba diciendo algo.

Me costó un segundo recomponerme y abandonar aquellos dolorosos pensamientos para centrarme por completo y contestarle algo coherente a aquel hombre.

– Buenas noches.

– ¿Tiene reserva? – inquirió con el mismo tono de voz cortés que antes.

– No exactamente, ha habido un malentendido y debo hablar con alguien que tenía reservada una mesa para las nueve y media.

– ¿Podría decirme su nombre?

– Soy Edward Cullen y busco a Bella... Isabella. Isabella Swan.

–Isabella, aquí está. – murmuró después de comprobar el nombre en la lista que tenía sobre el mostrador. –Le está esperando.

Estuve tentado de decirle que no me esperaba a mí realmente, sino a mi hermana y su novio pero como intuía que tendría que explicarle todo aquello a Bella en unos segundos decidí ahorrarme el contar la misma historia dos veces y seguir al maître por el laberinto de mesas y sillas a través del lujoso restaurante hasta que se paró frente a una de las mesas y extendió su mano indicando una silla vacía.

– ¿Edward? – escuché una voz femenina llamarme desde algún lugar fuera de mi campo de visión.

Tuve que dar un paso hacia la derecha para poder ver a la dueña de aquella voz. Bella, sentada en la silla de enfrente y visiblemente sorprendida se levantó y dio los dos pasos que nos separaban para poder darme dos besos antes de sonreír aún confusa.

– Hola – saludó estrechando sus ojos suavemente maquillados en tonos marrones.

– Hola, esperas a mi hermana y a Jasper ¿verdad? – dije titubeando un poco.

Por alguna razón que aún no lograba entender, aquel ligero nerviosismo que había sentido durante todo el trayecto había aumentado ahora estrujando mi estómago con fuerza. Pensé seriamente en la posibilidad de haberme contagiado de aquel virus que padecía mi cuñado.

– Sí, pero parece que se retrasan – murmuró bajando la mirada hasta su reloj de muñeca.

El hombre de la pajarita había desaparecido de nuestro lado y supuse que habría ido a atender a otros clientes.

– Me temo que no van a poder venir – empecé esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa a pesar de que no tenía razón alguna para disculparme. – Jasper está enfermo, nada serio pero ha tenido que quedarse en casa y mi hermana no quería dejarlo solo. Ha intentado llamarte para avisarte pero no contestabas.

Manteniendo el ceño fruncido se movió de nuevo hasta la silla en la que estaba sentada antes y sacó de su pequeño bolso marrón un teléfono móvil antes de cerrar los ojos durante un segundo y suspirar exasperada.

– Qué tonta, estaba en silencio. Acabo de cambiarme de móvil y aún no sé cómo funciona – se excusó pulsando todas los botones de aquel pequeño aparato como si verdaderamente fuera un jeroglífico imposible de descifrar.

– Tranquila, yo tampoco soy demasiado bueno con la tecnología – murmuré en un vago intento por hacerla sentir mejor ya que a juzgar por el tono rosado de sus mejillas parecía realmente avergonzada.

– ¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para avisarme? –preguntó tras rendirse y guardar el móvil en el interior de su bolso.

– Alice me pidió que te avisara y…

– Oh, siento mucho haberte hecho venir. – se disculpó de nuevo, esta vez más calurosamente que antes. – Lo lamento de veras, qué estúpida.

– No, no pasa nada – le aseguré – Hace una noche muy buena, me apetecía dar una vuelta.

Bella llevó la mirada hacia el gran ventanal en la parte posterior del restaurante, donde se podía apreciar como las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el cristal a causa del viento, y rió en voz baja mirándome como si realmente estuviera chiflado.

– Llevas muchos años en Florida, en Forks esto es una noche muy buena para pasear.

Volvió a reír meneando la cabeza.

– Debe de ser eso – asintió dejando escapar otra risita nerviosa.

Yo no pude evitar el reír también. Por alguna razón, aquella risa aguda y tímida era de lo más contagiosa.

– ¿Han decidido ya los señores qué les gustaría tomar? – preguntó un camarero que apareció de repente, vestido exactamente igual que el que me había atendido en recepción.

Bella y yo nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos sin saber que responder, ambos de pie al lado de la mesa.

– No, no vamos a…

– Bueno, ya que estamos aquí… Tal vez podríamos cenar algo. – la interrumpí alzando las cejas en una pregunta muda.

– Mmm… Claro, sí. ¿Por qué no? – accedió sentándose en la silla asintiendo con la cabeza para dar más énfasis a sus palabras que no habían sonado demasiado convencidas.

– Como veo que aún no se han decidido, volveré en unos minutos. – dijo el camarero antes de desaparecer de nuestro lado.

Mientras me sentaba en la silla de enfrente me di cuenta de que probablemente ella había creído que había ido hasta allí solo para avisarla de la ausencia de mi hermana y de Jasper y no para cenar. Seguramente en esos momentos se estaría preguntando qué hacía cenando con el hermano mayor de su amiga de la infancia a la cual hacía diez años que no veía, por eso parecía tan confusa e incómoda sentada enfrente de mí, contemplando distraídamente sus uñas. Me sentí patético y bastante incómodo yo también, había sido una mala idea.

– Bella, si prefieres que nos marchemos…

– No, no – negó rápidamente sonriendo tímidamente. – Es solo que me preguntaba si tu mujer no se molestaría por…

– Oh, es eso – musité cerrando los ojos durante un segundo y agitando la cabeza. – No te preocupes por eso, nos estamos divorciando.

Aquella palabra que hasta hacía un par de horas quemaba mi lengua cada vez que la pronunciaba, me pareció mucho más sencillo pronunciarla esta vez. No hubo ningún tipo de dolor en mi costado como reacción y asimilé el hecho de que una parte de mi mente se sintió alegre porque la incomodidad de Bella no se debiera a que no quería cenar conmigo sino a que le incomodaba estar a solas en un restaurante con un hombre casado.

– Oh, Dios. Lo… lo siento, – balbuceó y de nuevo pareció muy avergonzada. – Como el lunes cuando nos vimos en la consulta de tu padre me dijiste que estabas casado ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza pensar que… Lo siento mucho.

– No, no te disculpes. Hace solo cuatro días que lo decidimos y que Tanya se fue, el lunes aún estaba casado. Así que no te preocupes, no podrías haberlo sabido.

– Hace cuatro días… – murmuró en voz baja para ella misma. – Entonces supongo que lo último que te apetecía era venir a avisar a la despistada amiga de tu hermana y cenar con ella. Ahora sí que me siento mal.

– No, no te sientas mal. Debo de confesarte que llevo tres días tumbado en el sofá bebiendo cerveza. Así que me vendrá bien cenar algo decente. – le dije siendo completamente sincero y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Bella me devolvió la sonrisa, curvando sus labios delicadamente pintados con carmín muy suave y todo su rostro pareció iluminarse con aquella sonrisa. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba muy guapa. Se había recogido un mechón de cabello con un gancho y el resto caía sobre sus hombros enmarcando su rostro suavemente maquillado en tonos tierra que destacaban sus grandes ojos marrones. Debí quedarme absorto mirándola porque no vi llegar al mismo camarero de antes que apareció de repente a nuestro lado.

– ¿Se han decidido ya?

– Sí, yo tomaré ravioli con champiñones. – dije al ver que Bella no se decidía mientras pasaba la mirada rápidamente por la carta que ninguno de los dos nos habíamos molestado en mirar antes.

– Para mí lo mismo. – añadió.

– ¿Para beber? – volvió a preguntar el camarero tomando nota de todo en una pequeña libreta.

– ¿Vino tinto? – murmuró Bella mirándome para que le diera mi opinión.

– Yo tomaré agua, pero puedes pedir una copa de vino si quieres. – le contesté, no creía que ingerir más alcohol fuera una buena idea. Aún sentía las cervezas dando tumbos en el interior de mi estómago y el dolor en mis sienes me indicaban que la resaca que padecería mañana al despertarme sería memorable.

– Oh, no. Entonces agua para mí también.

– Muy bien – dijo el camarero antes de coger la carta y dirigirse a otra mesa que estaba más al fondo.

– Si te apetecía tomar vino…

– No, no suelo beber vino casi nunca, pero creí que tú querrías y como este sitio parece tan… sofisticado – susurró bajando la voz un poco y mirando a su alrededor de forma curiosa. – Recuerdo que solía venir aquí con mis padres y era un restaurante mucho más normal.

– Cambiaron de dueños hace unos seis años. Lo reformaron y lo hicieron más selecto. – le expliqué bajando la voz yo también sin saber muy bien por qué.

– De haberlo sabido habría reservado en otro sitio, – murmuró y yo entendí a lo que se refería. Todas las mesas de nuestros alrededores estaban ocupadas por parejas de distintas edades. Aquel no era el tipo de restaurante al que se suele ir a cenar con amigos. – Eso o me habría arreglado un poco más.

Observé la blusa azul que llevaba y la manera en que la tela se ajustaba en su cintura para resaltar cada curva de su torso y la forma en que aquel color le daba a su nívea piel un aspecto cremoso y suave. No podía ver que llevaba en la parte inferior debido a la mesa pero si no recordaba mal mientras habíamos estado de pie había podido ver que llevaba unos pantalones beige y unos zapatos de tacón.

– Estás preciosa.

Sus ojos marrones me observaron sorprendidos durante un segundo y mi rostro debería de tener una expresión similar pues no había sido consciente de que había dicho aquello en voz alta hasta que las palabras salieron de mi boca. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del otro hasta que ella bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada cuando sus mejillas y su cuello cobraron un tono bermellón oscuro.

– Los ravioli de champiñones y la bebida. – comentó el camarero que debería de haber llegado en algún momento en medio de nuestro cruce de miradas sujetando dos platos y una botella de agua de cristal.

Ambos esperamos pacientemente a que nos sirviera el agua en las copas de cristal y a que se marchara antes de empezar a comer.

– Están deliciosos – murmuré sintiéndome ridículamente incómodo. Empezaba a pensar que había sido un estúpido al decir aquello.

– Sí, muy ricos – asintió alzando su mirada del plato de comida durante un segundo antes de volver a fijarla en los ravioli.

Comimos en silencio durante unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos mientras intentaba encontrar la mejor manera de romper la barrera invisible que se había formando entre nosotras gracias a mi inoportuno e involuntario comentario.

– Helado de chocolate – dijo de pronto, mirándome por fin y mordiendo su labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo.

– ¿Qué? – inquirí confuso.

– Cuando mi novio me dejó no bebí cerveza, yo me pasé dos semanas encerrada en casa comiendo helado de chocolate y viendo todas las temporadas pasadas de _''Sexo en Nueva York'' _lo cual es posiblemente mucho más patético que emborracharse.

Lo dijo todo tan deprisa que estuve seguro de que ella como yo había estado buscando temas de conversación durante todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado en silencio.

– Creo que hay un empate – bromeé y ella rió.

– ¿Sabes qué? – dijo cogiendo su copa llena de agua y alzándola unos centímetros de la mesa. – Hagamos un brindis.

– Da mala suerte brindar con agua.

– Puede, pero como parece que ni tú ni yo podríamos tener más mala suerte no creo que esto nos haga ningún mal. – replicó muy segura de sí misma.

– Eso es cierto – admití. – Tal vez puede que incluso nos traiga algo bueno.

– ¿Por la cerveza y el helado de chocolate?

– Por la cerveza y el helado de chocolate – asentí sonriendo antes de alzar mi copa y chocarla suavemente con la suya produciendo un agudo sonido tintineante.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio aunque esta vez fue un silencio tranquilo y cómodo, me sentí a gusto, mucho más cómodo de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo a pesar de estar cenando con una mujer a la que hacía una década que no veía. Ambos nos comimos todo el plato de ravioli y después pedimos un postre a base de tarta de chocolate con frutos rojos la cual según dijo Bella era una de las mejores cosas que había probado en su vida.

– ¿Así que te vas a quedar en Forks de forma permanente? – inquirí cuando terminé mi plato.

– Creo que sí – contestó dejando sus cubiertos a un lado del plato cuando terminó ella también. – Ha sido una decisión un poco precipitada pero me alegro de estar aquí. Siento que en Florida no podía avanzar, siempre era lo mismo y no era… feliz. Creo que es hora de volver a empezar.

– Te admiro, desearía poder tener la misma determinación que tú tienes. – le confesé con sinceridad. – Yo no estoy seguro de ser capaz de volver a empezar.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa triste y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo suave y cálido.

– Para mí también fue complicado al principio. – admitió y sus mirada se perdió en el infinito durante unos instantes. – Mike era lo que se puede llamar un capullo integral. Siempre había estado detrás de mí y yo un día me dije ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Y empezamos a salir, alquilamos un piso y vivimos juntos durante ocho meses. Al final fui yo la que se enamoró de verdad y él un buen día se cansó de mí. Se levantó y me dijo: _''Bella, estoy harto de esto. Me aburro, quiero cambiar.''_ Y se fue, se largó. Lo peor de todo es que me costó superarlo, estuve mal durante casi un mes y cuanto más pensaba en él más me enfadaba conmigo misma por seguir queriéndole. Finalmente llegué al punto en que el odio que sentía hacia él fue más fuerte que el amor y cuando me despidieron del trabajo hace unas semanas decidí mudarme, dejarlo todo y volver a Forks con mi padre. Ahora sé que hice lo correcto.

Sonrió un poco, una sonrisa de confianza y sentí aún más admiración por aquella mujer. Ella sin duda era mucho más valiente de lo que yo sería jamás y me pregunté si algún día yo podría sonreír tal y como acaba de hacerlo ella, confiada y orgullosa de sí misma.

– No sé por qué te cuento todo esto – musitó en voz baja ruborizándose ligeramente.

– No, me sienta bien oírlo. Eres el vivo ejemplo de la superación y quiero pensar que podré superarlo al igual que tú lo has hecho.

– ¿Llevabais mucho tiempo casados? – preguntó poco después con voz suave.

– Cuatro años y medio, aunque llevábamos juntos desde que teníamos diecisiete. Mis padres enloquecieron cuando les dije que me iba a casar con tan solo veinticuatro años pero hacia más de siete que salíamos y sabíamos que debíamos casarnos. No tuve ninguna duda ni tampoco ella, y mis padres acabaron aceptándolo. Fuimos muy felices, sobre todo durante los dos primeros años, todo era como siempre había imaginado que sería mi vida. Poco después Tanya me dijo que estaba embarazada, éramos jóvenes y no lo habíamos planeado pero ya habíamos hablado de ser padres antes y después de la sorpresa inicial nos volcamos por completo en el embarazo. Creí que no podría ser más feliz, me habían contratado en una de las mejores empresas de arquitectura de Seattle y cuando llegaba a casa me encontraba a mi querida esposa con su barriguita de embarazada. Nos contábamos que tal nos había ido en el trabajo y hacíamos mil planes sobre el futuro. Pero un día, cuando estaba de cinco meses y medio discutimos. Ella estaba alterada y yo había tenido un mal día en la oficina. Me cabreé, me fui de casa y di un paseo por el parque. Me sonó el móvil, era Tanya pero seguía enfado y no contesté. Cuando volví a casa, horas después, no había nadie y cuando empecé a preocuparme mi padre me llamó desde el hospital. Me dijo que Tanya estaba muy grave y que fuera inmediatamente. Fue como una pesadilla, cuando entré en aquella habitación y la vi sedada, pálida y enferma, con el vientre completamente plano…

– Tuvo que ser horrible – comentó Bella en voz baja que me escuchaba atentamente.

Enfoqué mis ojos en los suyos de nuevo, contemplado la pena y el horror en sus orbes marrones.

– Aún así, intentamos seguir adelante. Mi padre nos dijo que el aborto había dejado secuelas en el cuerpo de Tanya pero que todavía había posibilidades de un nuevo embarazo así que empezamos un tratamiento de inseminación artificial. Creímos que teniendo otro bebé todo se arreglaría, que olvidaríamos lo que había ocurrido y volveríamos a ser felices. Pero nos equivocamos. Conforme pasaban los meses y el embarazo no llegaba Tanya empezó a perder interés. Se olvidaba de tomar la medicación y de las visitas al hospital, y yo como consecuencia me obsesioné. Le recordaba cada día que se tomara las pastillas y se pinchara las hormonas, hablaba de cuando se quedara embarazada y de nuestro hijo a pesar de que por más que lo intentáramos no conseguíamos tenerlo. Nuestra relación se fue enfriando más, dejamos de hablar, de salir, de… amarnos. Pero yo no me daba cuenta, iba al trabajo y volvía a casa. Cenaba, me acostaba y me levantaba por la mañana para ir al trabajo de nuevo. Pensaba que era feliz, que todo estaba bien, pero no lo estaba. El lunes por la noche, al volver a casa Tanya me abrió los ojos. Mantuvimos una conversación en la que los dos nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos seguir adelante y decidimos divorciarnos.

Enmudecí de pronto, dando por concluida mi historia. Bajé la mirada a mi regazo sintiéndome un poco raro por haberle contando todo aquello a ella pero por alguna razón había necesitado decírselo, desahogarme.

–Lo superarás, Edward. – me aseguró sonriéndome de una manera que pretendía infundirme valor, solo para mí. – Sé que mi relación con Mike no se puede comparar con lo que tú has pasado, pero saldrás adelante. Estoy segura.

Sus palabras parecían tan seguras, tan fuertes y confiadas que la creí. No había visto a Bella desde hacía más de diez años, cuando aún era una chiquilla alocada que se pasaba el día en casa leyendo revistas y cotilleando con Alice y sin embargo, a pesar de que probablemente ella sabía tan poco de mí como yo de ella sus palabras fueron las más sinceras y reconfortantes que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Comprendí que no era necesario haber pasado mucho tiempo con alguien para conocerla si eres capaz de ver más allá y es justo lo que Bella acaba de hacer conmigo.

– Gracias – le dije sinceramente. – Necesitaba contar todo esto. Mis padres y mis hermanos juzgan a Tanya y le echan la culpa de todo, pero esto ha sido culpa de ambos y necesitaba contárselo a alguien que no nos juzgara a ninguno de los dos. Gracias por escucharme.

Me sonrió dulcemente y movió una de sus manos que descansaba sobre la mesa hasta ponerla sobre mi mano izquierda. Fue muy reconfortante sentir aquella caricia cálida contra mi mano y sonreí complacido.

Pedimos la cuenta y a pesar de que Bella se negó en varias ocasiones finalmente conseguí convencerla y ser yo quien pagó la cena. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de haber pasado una cena de lo más agradable en su compañía, lejos de la casa ahora vacía y todas esas cervezas que sin duda hubiera seguido bebiendo de no haber sido por esta cena. Tenía la sensación de la conversación que habíamos mantenido me había ayudado más de lo que era consciente en ese momento. Me sentía más esperando y mucho más tranquilo, como si todo aquel peso invisible que había estado aprisionando mi pecho durante estos últimos días hubiera desaparecido por completo.

– ¿Has venido en coche? – le pregunté cuando se paró en la puerta del restaurante y miró hacia afuera, donde la intensa lluvia caía ahora con más fuerza que antes.

– No, pero la casa de mi padre está aquí al lado – dijo sacando un pequeño paraguas plegable de su bolso.

Alcé una ceja.

– Con eso acabarás empapada. – le aseguré haciendo un gesto despectivo hacia su paraguas. – Ven, te acercaré hasta casa.

– De verdad no es necesario, te lo agradezco pero…

– No quiero que enfermes, – repliqué interrumpiéndola. – Además me pilla de paso.

Bella aceptó finalmente y me sonrió a modo de gratitud. Corrimos hacia el coche que afortunadamente había aparcado justo al lado de la puerta del restaurante y nos metimos rápidamente.

– Pondré la calefacción – murmuré al ver que se frotaba los brazos repetidas veces en un gesto de frío.

– Voy a tener que comprarme ropa de abrigo – dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio. – Había olvidado que aquí siempre hace frío.

Apenas un par de minutos después la silueta de la casa del Jefe Swan empezó a hacerse visible bajo la lluvia y paré el coche frente al porche.

– Muchas gracias por traerme, – dijo Bella cogiendo su bolso y ladeando la cabeza un poco para poder mirarme. – Y por la cena.

– Gracias a ti, – contesté yo – lo he pasado muy bien.

– Ha sido la mejor no-cita que he tenido nunca – bromeó antes de aquella risita tímida tan encantadora resonara en todo el coche.

– Si quieres podríamos quedar otro día y tener una cita de verdad – propuse en voz baja. – Esta vez sin necesidad de que Jasper enferme.

Tan pronto como dije aquello enmudecí y sentí mi estómago estrujarse presa de la incertidumbre.

– Me encantaría – dijo esbozando una sonrisa tímida y sentí como el alivio se extendía por todo mi organismo.

– Genial, pues ya hablaremos.

– Sí, hasta pronto. – se despidió acercándose un poco más para darme dos besos mientras yo luchaba con fuerza contra aquello que me empujaba a mover la cabeza un solo milímetro para sentir sus labios en los míos en lugar de en mis mejillas.

– Buenas noches, Bella – me despedí aún ligeramente aturdido por la manera en que mi corazón se había acelerado de pronto.

Agitó su mano y salió del coche antes de correr los dos metros que la separaban de la puerta de la casa.

Solo cuando se perdió en el interior del edificio fui capaz de respirar con normalidad y apoyé la cabeza en el volante mareado. _¿Qué demonios había sido eso? _Me pregunté a mí mismo confundido. Respiré hondo un par de veces más y puse el coche en marcha para volver a casa, sin molestarme en intentar adivinar qué era lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Lo cierto es que no me importaba, no me importaba en absoluto porque me sentía… bien, muy bien. Mucho mejor de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo. Había algo en mi pecho, algo que me hacía vibrar, sonreír y reír. No sabía lo que era pero me sentía fantásticamente bien, eufórico y sobretodo esperanzado. Justo lo contrario de cómo me había sentido aquella misma tarde.

Llegué a casa en ese mismo estado de paz y bienestar y a pesar de que estaba convencido de que ocurriría justo lo contrario no hubo dolor ni pena cuando subí las escaleras y me cepillé los dientes frente a aquellos estantes ahora medio vacíos. Incluso cuando me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama, no sentí que el lado vacío me sumiera en un estado de depresión, muy al contrario rodé hasta quedarme en el centro del lecho y extendí mis brazos y mis piernas sintiéndome libre y tranquilo.

Justo antes de dormirme, cuando estaba perfectamente relajado me pasé la mano izquierda por el cabello y sentí como algunos de mis cabellos se enganchaban en mi alianza. Encendí la lamparita y observé detenidamente el anillo dorado alrededor de mi dedo anular ni siquiera lo pensé cuando tiré de él y lo saqué de donde había estado durante cuatro años. Lo dejé sobre la mesilla, hundí mi cabeza en la almohada, alcé mi mano izquierda ahora completamente desnuda para observarla durante unos segundos y sonreí.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, al final ha terminado siendo un poco largo. Iba a ser más corto pero me he enrollado en la cena y no he encontrado nada que pudiera quitar sin que el capítulo perdiera sentido. Espero que no se os haya hecho pesado en ningún momento y que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.**

**Como ya dije en el capítulo anterior este es mi primer fic Todos Humanos así que a veces temo no ser capaz de desarrollar bien el nuevo contexto y las personalidades de los personajes. ¿Qué os ha parecido Edward? Sé que ha podido quedar todo un poco precipitado y que ha pasado de la depresión a la euforia muy rápido pero Edward y Tanya ya no se amaban y ahora está descubriendo que todo lo que necesita es a alguien que pueda devolverle la esperanza. **

**Muchas gracias por los maravillosos reviews del capítulo anterior, significan mucho para mí y más ****aún**** cuando se empieza un fic nuevo porque nunca se sabe si gustará o no. Contadme que os ha parecido el capítulo y si tenéis cualquier duda o sugerencia no dudéis en decírmela.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	3. Un mal presentimiento

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic.**

**Gracias a mi querida Beta Libezzy por la corrección de este capítulo.**

* * *

Un mal presentimiento

– ¡Tío Ed! – escuché una exclamación tan pronto como la puerta principal se abrió y una diminuta personita de tres años y medio alzó sus brazos hacia mí.

– ¡Hola campeón! – le saludé alzándole en brazos para poder despeinar sus cabellos rubios en un gesto desenfadado.

– ¿Jamie, cuántas veces te he dicho que no abras la puerta?

Esa fue Rosalie que apareció en la entrada de la casa un segundo después mirando a su hijo de manera desaprobatoria antes de acercase a mí para darme un pequeño abrazo.

– ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó esbozando una sonrisa. – ¿Nervioso?

– Depende, ¿cómo está mi hermano?

Rose soltó una carcajada y me invitó a entrar.

– Está en su despacho pero tranquilo, creo que lo lleva bien – bromeó sentándose en el sofá del salón y acariciando su barriga de embaraza de cinco meses. – ¡Cariño, Edward ya está aquí!

Mi hermano apareció poco después con un impecable traje negro y su maletín, del cual no le había visto separarse jamás desde que papá se lo regaló al graduarse en la universidad.

– ¿Listo? – dijo palmeando mi hombro.

Asentí con la cabeza. Me había estado mentalizando para este día durante las últimas tres semanas y podía decir sin riesgo de mentir alguno que sí, estaba listo y preparado.

– Confía en mí. Todo esto terminará antes de lo que crees.

Volví a asentir y esta vez me permití esbozar una sonrisa sincera. Confiaba en él ya que por alguna razón que todavía no lograba comprender Emmett era bueno en su profesión, le gustaba y se le daba bien y por otro lado más allá de mi abogado era también mi hermano lo cual siempre lo suavizaba todo un poco.

– Mucha suerte – nos deseó Rosalie.

– No llegaré demasiado tarde – se despidió su marido, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y dejando otro sobre la cabeza de Jamie. – Sé bueno y pórtate bien en la escuela.

El niño alzó la vista de la libreta en la que estaba dibujando y agitó su mano en nuestra dirección. En realidad ni las reprimendas de su padre ni tampoco las de su madre parecían reducir lo más mínimo las travesuras de mi sobrino. Alice y yo siempre reíamos cuando Emmett nos contaba preocupado los nuevos líos en los que se había metido Jamie, sobretodo porque recordábamos perfectamente como él mismo había sido un niño bastante bruto y muy pillo de pequeño, capaz de agotar la santa paciencia de nuestra querida madre.

El trayecto en mi Volvo plateado a los juzgados de Seattle fue silencioso y tranquilo. Emmett encendió la radio y estuvo pendiente del resultado del partido de anoche dejando escapar alguna que otra maldición cada poco tiempo por la patética forma en la que su equipo había perdido. Sin embargo yo no lo escuchaba, mantenía la mente en blanco, ocupando mis pensamientos con la carretera, las señales de tráfico y finalmente el edificio del cual si todo iba bien dentro de un tiempo, según Emmett mucho menor de lo que yo imaginaba, saldría siendo oficialmente divorciado o como mi padre se empeñaba en decir, en un vago intento por hacerlo menos trágico, soltero.

Había esperado sentirme de una manera d_iferente. _Estaba bastante seguro de que no empezaría a temblar, a sudar por todas partes ni tampoco a sentir aquella repentina necesidad de esconder la cabeza entre las manos. El tiempo había ido apagando esas sensaciones y poco a poco a lo largo de esas tres semanas al principio más largas y tediosas, fueron dando paso a una rutina donde despertaba en una habitación que aunque al principio se me hacía completamente vacía sin la presencia de aquellas prendas femeninas a un lado del armario o de los mil productos de belleza en el estante del baño, ahora me parecía simplemente… distinta y me había resignado a que así fuera. Sin embargo, imaginaba que estaría un poco más nervioso, ansioso o como mínimo extraño pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Entré con la cabeza bien alta en la amplia sala ocupada por una ostentosa mesa de madera y unas cuantas sillas. Emmett entró detrás de mí con el mismo semblante serio y concentrado de siempre algo que finalmente había aprendido a hacer. Nuestros padres apenas cabían de orgullo en sí mismos cuando vieron como su hijo mayor, el siempre bromista e incorrecto Emmett había madurado lo suficiente como para asentar la cabeza, casándose y consiguiendo un puesto de trabajo muy respetable en uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados de Seattle.

– Aún no han llegado – murmuró Emmett dejando su maletín en una de las sillas y apretándose el nudo de su corbata. – Siéntate si quieres, voy a ver si me entero de quién es su abogado. ¿Tú sabes algo?

Me senté en una de las sillas y miré mi reloj de muñeca haciendo una mueca. _La puntualidad nunca sería uno de sus fuertes_, pensé en mi fuero interno.

– Siempre que hemos necesitado asesoría legal hemos recurrido a ti, ya lo sabes. Así que no tengo ni idea de a quien ha contratado. No he hablado con ella desde que se fue – contesté con voz neutral y no se me escapó el hecho de que mi hermano se quedara mirándome con un pequeño deje de ansiedad, temiendo que me derrumbara apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa y compadeciéndome de mí mismo. Algo que no ocurrió pues yo no cambié mi expresión en ningún momento.

Mi hermano mayor desapareció de la sala y volvió apenas un par de minutos después, parecía alterado.

– Joder – maldijo entre dientes, sentándose a mi lado y frotándose la barba recién afeitada en un gesto de nerviosismo.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Cayo. Ha contratado a Cayo de la compañía Vulturi – explicó negando con la cabeza y apretando la mandíbula.

Aquel nombre rebotó en el interior de mi mente, volando hacia aquella etapa difícil y dolorosa que ninguno habíamos podido olvidar en realidad. La posibilidad de ver a Emmett encerrado en una cárcel todavía causa escalofríos a mis padres y a mí mismo cuando accidentalmente se mencionaba aquel año difícil de olvidar, cuando apenas éramos unos críos de diecinueve años.

– No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué? – inquirió en voz alta aunque en realidad estaba hablando conmigo mismo. – Ella sabía muy bien que tú serías mi abogado. Han debido de ser sus hermanas. Menudas arpías.

Emmett agitó la cabeza e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

– Tío, sabes que nunca me he metido con Tanya. Lo que ocurrió fue entre Irina y yo pero por mucho que ellas le hayan dicho, podría haberse negado a contratar a ese tío ¿no? Es increíble, llevo casi una década metido en este negocio y jamás había tenido que volver a cruzarme con ese cabrón y mira por donde…

Dejé que se desfogara y soltara todos los improperios que quisiera pues la verdad es que no podía replicarle nada. Tenía razón. Tanya sabía tan bien como yo lo escamoso que era todo ese asunto. De hecho nadie lo sabía tan bien como nosotros, que habíamos visto como nuestras familias se enzarzaban en una lucha mientras nosotros, defendíamos a nuestros respectivos hermanos e intentábamos a duras penas que todo aquel doloroso embrollo no terminara con nuestra relación. Nuestra boda fue sin lugar a dudas la más tensa de la historia porque desde ese momento mis padres y Alice no volvieron a ver a Tanya de la misma manera del mismo modo en que sus hermanas no volvieron a dirigirme la palabra.

Apenas un par de minutos después la puerta de la sala volvía a abrirse. Los dos sabíamos muy bien quien era esta vez. Me tensé observando la reacción de mi hermano, temiendo que tal vez no estuviera en condiciones de volver a ver a aquel hombre. Sin embargo, ya no estaba nervioso o cabreado como segundos antes ahora se mantenía serio con la vista fija la puerta y las manos fuertemente apretadas contra sus papeles esparcidos por nuestro lado de la mesa. En ese momento me sentí muy agradecido porque se tratara de un divorcio amistoso, si no, Cayo Vulturi iba a tener que emplearse a fondo para no caer ante la furia de mi hermano.

Finalmente aquel mismo hombre que recordaba apareció en la sala, con más canas y visiblemente más viejo pero con la misma mirada penetrante que me hizo hervir la sangre en más de una ocasión mientras lo escuchaba decir barbaridades sobre mi hermano. Nos miró solo un instante, primero a mí y después a Emmett y a pesar de que sus miradas solo se encontraron durante el seco y tenso apretón de manos que se dieron yo estuve seguro de que nos había reconocido a ambos sobretodo porque el de mi hermano debió de haber sido el único caso que perdió.

Pero no pude seguir pensando en Cayo, en mi hermano o en nadie más porque entonces su clienta, Tanya Denali, la mujer de la que estaba a punto de separarme se coló en la habitación. Llevaba un vestido negro básico por encima de las rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón también negros y su larga melena rubia recogida en una coleta. Estaba preciosa, total y absolutamente preciosa. No pude evitar que mil recuerdos golpearan mi mente, aturdiéndome, recordando el tacto de sus claros cabellos haciéndome cosquillas sobre el pecho en las noches, sus dedos trazando formas sin sentido por mi espalda, su fresca risa contra mi cuello cuando apretaba su cuerpo contra el mío juguetonamente… Sentí una especie de agujero en el estómago y tuve la misma sensación que cuando la vi vestida de blanco caminando hacia mí por el altar, solo que estaba vez el mordisco de mi estómago tuvo un deje amargo y doloroso mientras que en ese entonces solo había podido sonreír emocionado.

– ¿Cómo estás? – inquirió con voz suave en el mismo instante en sus orbes azules se cruzaron con las mías. Parecía apenada.

– Estoy bien – mentí, desando poder estar diciendo la verdad. Deseado volver a sentirme fuerte y preparado, deseando estar convencido de que quería que Tanya desapareciera de mi vida tanto como lo había estado apenas un segundo antes.

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa incómoda que no tenía nada de alegre.

Mentiría si dijera que no había vuelto a pensar en ella durante las últimas tres semanas pues lo había hecho a diario pero de un modo muy distinto a cuando estaba tirado en el sofá emborrachándome patéticamente con un pack de cerveza caliente. Desde aquella noche, la noche en que salí a cenar con Bella gracias a la repentina gripe estomacal de Jasper, había empezado a cambiar el modo de ver la situación. Sabía que sería duro al principio, como ella muy bien me había dicho, pero por primera vez empecé a darme cuenta de que podría superarlo. Me lo habían repetido infinidad de veces mis hermanos, mis padres e incluso algún que otro compañero de trabajo al que le había contando mi situación a fin de justificar las intermitentes ausencias durante el periodo de tiempo que durara el divorcio, pero no fue hasta que ella lo dijo, hasta que Bella me miró a los ojos como si no hiciera diez años desde que la vi por última vez y me dijo _''Lo superarás, Edward''_ que empecé a creerlo por primera vez.

No había vuelto a quedar con ella ni a verla desde aquella noche. Todo lo que sabía es que a la mañana siguiente había llamado a Alice para que fueran a cenar otro día, cuando Jasper se encontrara mejor, y que le había parecido una velada muy agradable. Mi hermana, por supuesto, me llamó inmediatamente dándome las gracias por ayudarle con el a_puro_ y asegurándome que tenía mucho mejor aspecto y que claramente me había venido muy bien salir de casa. No puede estar más de acuerdo. Recordaba aquella noche como una cena muy especial donde aquella niña que solía jugar con mi hermana pequeña y que ahora era toda una mujer me había escuchado y comprendido como nadie supo hacerlo en ese momento. Pero a pesar de que nos habíamos despedido con un _''Ya hablaremos''_ y la muda promesa de volver a vernos pronto, Bella no me había llamado, ni yo a ella.

– Acabemos con esto – escuché decir a Emmett en voz baja, acamándose en su silla y acercándose un poco más a la mesa para poder poner en orden sus papeles.

Yo apenas le presté atención, observé como nuestros respectivos abogados hablaban y hablaban sin parar haciendo alguna que otra pausa para sacar un papel o una carpeta llena de más papeles y dejé de escucharle al cabo de un tiempo, cuando la palabra se_paración_ empezó a taladrarme los oídos. Clavé mi mirada en Tanya, que de algún modo parecía tan fuera de lugar como lo estaba yo. De nuevo me sentí como si las últimas tres semanas jamás hubiera existido y yo volviera a ser un hombre desdichado y estúpido que está a punto de perder a la mujer que ama. Y yo que creía que ya había empezado a olvidarla, pensé con sorna en mi fuero interno siendo consciente de lo ingenuo que había sido al creer aquello. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar a la persona con la que había pasado más de diez años de mi vida en apenas un par de semanas? Tanya había sido la primera mujer de mi vida en todos los aspectos y durante mucho tiempo estuve convencido de que también sería la única. Tal vez lo fuera, tal vez mis padres y mi hermano se equivocaran y yo jamás volviera a enamorarme, a encontrar a otra mujer. O tal vez simplemente, mi padre tenía razón y yo era tan melodramático como mi hermana.

Agité la cabeza intentando olvidarme de todos aquellos estúpidos e inútiles pensamientos y centrarme en lo que Emmett y Cayo decían. Pero volví a dejar de escuchar poco después. Todo era más sencillo cuando vivía en el fraude que se había convertido mi matrimonio, no me sentía a punto de enloquecer todo el tiempo cuando creía ser feliz, fingiendo amar a una esposa que en realidad no me amaba ni yo a ella mientras le hablaba sobre un niño que jamás tendríamos.

Durante un segundo, solo durante un segundo, la clara mirada de Tanya se cruzó con la mía, y en ella solo pude ver pena, exactamente lo mismo que ella debió ver en la mía y tuve que luchar contra la repentina necesidad de levantarme de un salto de mi silla, tirar al suelo todos los estúpidos papeles que había sobre la mesa, hacer callar a los dos abogados que discutían sobre el alquiler de una casucha en la montaña a la que hacía años que no íbamos y tirar de Tanya hacia el exterior del edificio donde pudiera decirle que todo volvería a ser como antes, que volveríamos a ser felices.

Hicimos una pequeña parada para comer poco después. La reunión se estaba alargando más de lo esperado. Al parecer Tanya también le había pedido a su abogado que el proceso durara lo menos posible y por esa razón tanto Emmett como él habían decidido intentar adelantar todo lo que pudieran hoy mismo con tal de no tener que alargar el proceso mucho más.

Mi hermano y yo decidimos tomar algo en la misma cafetería de los juzgados, lo más lejos posible de la mesa en la que Tanya y Alec Vuluri habían tomado asiento. Emmett no insistió cuando le aseguré que estaba bien y yo tampoco le pregunté nada a él. No me hacía falta que lo confesara para saber que la noticia de que el abogado de Tanya no era otro que el mismo que su hermana Irina contrató hace ocho años con el fin de meterlo en la cárcel durante más de una década le había caído como un jarro de agua fría.

Continuamos con la reunión poco después y tal y como había ocurrido antes tan pronto como me senté frente a Tanya todos mis pensamientos se centraron en ella lejos del resto del mundo. Confiaba en que Emmett estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo porque aunque no fuera así yo no me estaría dando cuenta.

– Bien dentro de dos semanas mi bufete se pondrá en contacto con usted para fijar la fecha del próximo encuentro – dijo Cayo sin alterar su tono de voz, siempre neutral y recogió todos sus papeles antes de meterlos en su maletín y decirle algo a su clienta en voz baja.

Emmett hizo lo mismo y no me dirigió una sola palabra hasta que volvimos a estar dentro del coche. Miré mi reloj confuso y abrumando, eran las siete y media de la tarde. Al parecer me había distraído más de lo que yo creía.

– Menudo capullo, ¿lo has visto? – comentó quitándose el abrigo y lanzándolo al asiento trasero antes de ponerse el cinturón y volver a enchufar la radio. – Tanya tuvo que decirle que yo iba a ser tu abogado. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver su cara cuando se enteró de que el tío al que estuvo a punto de meter en la cárcel iba a ser su abogado contrario.

– Emmett, si no quieres continuar con esto puedo buscar a cualquier otro abogado. Ese compañero tuyo, como se llama… ¿Ryan?

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Bueno, no habías visto a Cayo Vulturi desde que…

– Edward, es un divorcio de mutuo acuerdo. Aunque me afectara, que no me afecta, tampoco habría grandes consecuencias porque apenas tenéis bienes compartidos. A excepción de esa cabaña. Así que relájate y ten más fe en tu hermano mayor.

– ¿Por eso tenemos que esperar hasta dentro de dos semanas para firmar los papeles? ¿Por la casa de la montaña?

Asintió y se inclinó para cambiar la emisora de la radio.

– Tenemos que ponernos en contacto con el casero para ver si puede anular el contrato de cinco años porque al parecer Tanya no quiere renunciar a ella.

– Pero yo sí. Que se la quede, de todos modos no creo que pudiera volver – musité encogiéndome de hombros. – Demasiados recuerdos.

– No me importa si vas a volver o no, pero vamos a luchar por esa propiedad aunque solo sea porque necesito ganarle a ese hijo de…

– A eso me refería – le interrumpí haciendo una mueca. – Sé que es difícil para ti pero no quiero que esto se convierta en una pulso entre él y tú. Solo quiero que esto termine cuanto antes. Si vuelvo a verla una vez más…

Se hizo un espeso silencio en el interior del vehículo hasta que escuché un profundo suspiro y sentí la mano de mi hermano en mi hombro.

– En las últimas semanas parecías más animado, ¿qué ha pasado?

– Creo que no lo había asimilado – admití ligeramente abatido. – Y hoy al ver todos esos papeles y vosotros hablando sobre separaciones y divorcios yo… Sé que es lo correcto, sé que debemos separarnos y empezar de cero por separado pero… no sé cómo voy a hacerlo.

Asintió de manera comprensiva y volvió a fijar su vista en la carretera. Poco después de atravesar el cartel que anunciaba la entrada en Forks, Emmett se giró hacia mí y me sonrió de aquel modo que yo conocía muy bien.

– ¿En qué estás pensando? – inquirí con cara de terror.

– ¿Sabes qué es lo que necesitas, hermanito? – preguntó alzando sus cejas sugestivamente. – Una copa, bailar un poco y si hay suerte una chica.

– Emmett, ahora mismo no me apetece lo más mínimo...

– No seas aburrido. – me interrumpió chasqueando la lengua. – Ahora estás soltero, ¡disfrútalo! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le diste una alegría al cuerpo?

Alcé una ceja y bufé. La verdad es que no me acordaba.

– La última vez que Tanya estaba ovulando, supongo.

Mi hermano no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar una mueca de espanto justo antes de menear la cabeza dramáticamente.

– ¿Lo ves? Necesitas un polvo – lo dijo de tal manera que casi me pareció convincente, _casi._

– No creo que esté preparado todavía.

– Edward estamos hablando de follar, eso no se olvida. Es como montar en bicicleta.

Rodé los ojos.

– No me refería a eso, idiota. Sabes que nunca lo he hecho con otra que no fuera Tanya.

– Con más razón – asintió muy convencido de sí mismo. – Mira, para ahí. Me apetece una cerveza.

– Esto es un antro, Emmett – murmuré poniendo cara de asco.

– Por eso. ¿Quieres ir al bar más popular de Forks? ¿Y si alguien me ve? Estoy casado.

Le miré fijamente.

– Exacto, estás casado. ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer ahí dentro?

– Eh, eh. ¡Nada! Solo quiero hacerte compañía– dijo a la defensiva. – Sabes muy bien que desde que estoy con mi Rose jamás he mirado a otra mujer.

– Más te vale – comenté aparcando frente a la puerta del bar, a pesar de que el plan seguía sin parecerme demasiado apetecible. – Porque Rosalie te arrancaría la piel a tiras y tendría todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo.

No dije nada más pues sabía bien que tenía razón. Increíblemente desde que conoció a Rosalie el mujeriego Emmett había asentado la cabeza casándose y poco después convirtiéndose en un padre dedicado que quería a su hijo y a su mujer más que a nada en el mundo, para alivio y alegría de nuestros padres.

Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana. El local estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de un par de hombres que no le quitaban ojo al partido de futbol americano de la televisión situado justo encima de la barra. Pedimos dos _Gin Tonics _y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la barra. La verdad es que no me apetecía demasiado beber alcohol, aún recordaba la resaca que me duró casi dos días después de que decidiera beberme todas las cervezas que encontré por casa. Pero estábamos lo suficientemente cerca de casa como para ir andando por lo que no encontré ninguna excusa válida para enfrentarme a la testarudez de mi hermano. Como yo no sacaba demasiado tema de conversación finalmente Emmett empezó a hablar, en lo que claramente fue un monólogo a toda costa debido a mis casi inexistentes intervenciones, sobre el bufete, un extraño caso de cuernos que le había tocado defender a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y finalmente de Jamie. Yo no pude quejarme, prefería con diferente hablar sobre mi sobrino antes que volver a retomar el debate sobre las ventajas y desventajas de ser un divorciado a mi edad.

– Esa tía no te quita ojo – me confesó de pronto, bajando la voz y mirando por encima de hombro.

– ¿De qué hablas? – dije girando la cabeza y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

– Esa, la que está en la barra. – insistió dedicando una mueca socarrona.

Pasé la mirada por la barra, donde solo había un par de hombres viendo el partido y al final, una chica morena sentada en un taburete y ataviada simplemente por un vestido color purpura tan ceñido que me pregunté cómo podría ser capaz de respirar.

– No es mi tipo – murmuré volviendo la vista hacia mi vaso y dándole un corto sorbo a la bebida.

Emmett se encogió de hombros como si se estuviera diciendo a sí mismo; _''Al menos lo he intentado''._

– Es tarde, debería volver a casa – murmuró cogiendo su abrigo y su maletín.

Hice una mueca. Lo cierto es que solo había algo que me apetecía menos que quedarme en ese lugar, y era volver a casa. Temía volver a sentirla vacía sin ella y aunque no quedaban cervezas en el frigorífico la tentación de dejarme caer contra el sofá y no levantarme en tres días era demasiado fuerte.

– Creo que voy a quedarme un rato – murmuré intentando sonar todo lo convincente que pude.

Mi hermano alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

– ¿Seguro? ¿Quieres venir a casa? A Rose no le importará que te quedes a cenar.

– No. Te lo agradezco de veras. Pero… creo que me tomaré otra copa.

– Como quieras – murmuró haciendo un gesto banal con la mano. – Vuelve andando. Ah, y ya te llamaré para decirte como hemos quedado con el casero.

Asentí y le despedí con un seco movimiento de mi mano. Cuando lo vi desaparecer por la puerta suspiré pesadamente. Miré disimuladamente a la chica que Emmett había mencionado antes. En efecto no dejaba de mirarme.

Pegué otro sorbo a mi copa, esta vez más largo y observé el vaso vacío con los dos hielos que aún no se habían derretido por completo. No me apetecía beber pero seguía sin tener las más mínimas ganas de volver a casa así que me pareció una buena idea acercarme a la barra y pedir otro _Gin Tonic_.

– ¿Me invitas a una copa? – escuché una voz femenina cerca de mi oído. – Me he dejado la cartera en casa.

Giré levemente la cabeza para descubrir que la misma chica de antes se había movido hasta sentarse justo en el viejo taburete que estaba a mi lado. La observé durante un segundo. No debería de tener más de treinta años, sin embargo parecía demacrada.

– Claro – acepté amablemente. Por alguna razón la idea de tener algo de compañía se me antojó mucho más agradable que momentos antes. – ¿Qué quieres tomar?

La chica sonrió satisfecha, alzando las comisuras de sus labios pintados con un escandaloso carmín color burdeos.

– Un chupito – pidió agitando las pestañas llenas de rímel de forma deliberada. – Pero solo si tú te tomas otro conmigo.

Esbocé una sonrisilla y por algún motivo que jamás alcanzaría a comprender le indiqué al camarero, un hombre de mediana edad con barba que estaba preparando mi _Gin Tonic,_ que nos pusiera en su lugar dos chupitos de _Tequila_.

– Soy Lauren – dijo la chica morena cogiendo el pequeño vaso de cristal y tragándose todo el contenido de un solo sorbo.

El camarero sirvió el otro y yo hice lo mismo.

– Edward – respondí tan pronto como tragué todo el líquido, trazando una línea de fuego desde mi boca hasta mi estómago a través de mi garganta. Una sensación amarga que sin embargo no pude calificar como desagradable.

– Es un nombre de novela de caballería – bromeó moviéndose de tal modo que para poder mirarla tuviera que girarme por completo.

– Mi madre es muy romántica.

Un hombre sentado junto a la barra al otro lado del bar le gritó algo a la televisión cuando uno de los jugadores estuvo a punto de marcar un gol y Lauren se acercó a mí para poder susurrarme algo al oído a pesar de que estuve seguro de que debido a lo cerca que estábamos podría haberlo oído perfectamente sin necesidad de que se acercara tanto.

– Yo no lo soy en absoluto – susurró contra la sensible piel de mi cuello. – No me gustan nada los romanticismos.

Sentí su aliento cargado de alcohol rozar mi mandíbula en dirección a mi boca, sin embargo no rehuí su contacto. Dejé que me besara sin molestarme en contestar al beso pero sin apartarme tampoco y simplemente me dejé llevar cuando tiró de mi brazo y me guió hasta la parte más alejada de la puerta del local, cruzando una puerta y colándonos en una diminuta y maloliente estancia. Mientras seguía besándome una parte de mi mente registró el hecho de que estábamos en los servicios aunque aquel nombre no me pareciera en realidad el más adecuado para describir aquel lugar.

Cuando se apoyó contra la pared y tiró de mi corbata hacia ella sí que contesté su beso, no solo eso, busqué su lengua y la besé librándome de toda la frustración que invadía mi cuerpo en ese momento, una frustración que resultó ser en realidad rabia, enfado y furia. Pero a ella no pareció importarle. Sentí sus manos pelearse con mi cinturón y más tarde hurgar en el interior de mis pantalones antes de dejar un pequeño plástico cuadrado en la palma de mi mano. Me puse el condón con un fluido movimiento a pesar de que hacía casi dos años que no utilizaba ninguno. Al fin y al cabo el preservativo no es nada útil cuando intentas dejar a tu mujer embarazada.

– Eso es campeón – la escuché jadear mientras me mordía el cuello sugerentemente. – Clávame tu espada.

Casi pude reconocer algo de ironía y diversión en su voz pero no le presté atención porque si mi mente aún albergaba algún tipo de reparo o consciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo debí de perderla toda en ese momento ya que acto seguido la hice girar sobre ella misma, apretándola contra la pared y arremetí contra su cuerpo todavía con toda la rabia corriendo por mi organismo, como si en lugar de sangre en ese momento solo hubiera furia en el interior de mis venas.

Si le hice daño, no se quejó. Aunque si lo hubiera hecho tampoco estoy seguro de que pudiera haberla oído porque cerré los ojos y me desentendí del mundo entero, de Tanya, de mi hermano, de mis padres e incluso de la desconocida arrodillada de la manera más vulgar posible frente a mí apoyándose con ambas manos en la pared. No quería saber nada más de nadie, no quería volver a ver a Tanya, no quería volver a sentir que era culpa mía, que aquella tarde fui un maldito estúpido por irme, por no contestar al teléfono, por hacerla enfadar, por no evitar que abortara. No quería volver a pensar que yo podría haberlo evitado, que podría haber salvado a nuestro hijo, a nuestro matrimonio y a mí mismo. Me sentía tan enfadado, tan furioso y rabioso. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No solo era culpa mía, no solo era yo el culpable!

Gruñí con fuerza y proferí algo similar a un jadeo cuando me separé de Lauren bruscamente y me quité el preservativo usado con asco.

La chica también jadeaba, apoyada contra la pared y con su ropa interior aún a la altura de sus tobillos. Alcancé a verla sonreír de un modo que no llegué a comprender cuando me abroché los pantalones y salí de allí apresuradamente.

Me subí al coche y respiré profundamente, intentado alejar de mi nariz aquel hedor repugnante a perfume barato, alcohol y orín. Me quité la chaqueta del traje de un tirón e hice lo propio con la corbata que en ese momento me estaba asfixiando, lanzándola sin cuidado alguno sobre el asiento trasero.

Busqué en mi cabeza una razón, una sola, para hacer lo que acababa de hacer pero no la encontré. Me hubiera gustado pensar que había sido el alcohol, la frustración o el trágico efecto que había tenido sobre mí el volver a ver a la que sería mi ex-mujer en poco tiempo pero nada de eso me convenció lo suficiente. ¿Era esa la vida que se suponía debería llevar ahora? ¿Era eso a lo que se refería Emmett cuando hablaba de despejarme y de _darle una alegría al cuerpo_? Bien, pues ese no era yo. Despertarme cada fin de semana con resaca y con una mujer diferente en mi cama de la que ni siquiera recordara el nombre no era exactamente mi plan de futuro. Esa había sido su vida durante casi cinco años, pero no sería la mía. Todos habíamos visto las consecuencias de ese comportamiento.

Agité la cabeza y me froté la cara con las manos intentando aclararme. No servía de nada lamentarme. No podía volver atrás en el tiempo y por otro lado y aunque odiara admitirlo en cierto modo me había _despejado._ Al menos ahora me sentía con fuerzas de volver a casa, aunque solo fuera por alejarme de aquel lugar.

Arranqué el motor y me dispuse a conducir cuando pude ver con claridad como aquella misma chica de antes, la tal Lauren salía del bar, junto con otro hombre más mayor que ella aunque con unas pintas parecidas. Apagué el motor y bajé la ventanilla intrigado para poder escuchar mejor.

– No hacía falta que te lo follaras – le recriminó el hombre malhumorado y con signos de evidente embriaguez.

– ¿Estás de coña? Para uno que está bueno.

– ¡Eres una zorra!

– ¡Y tú un capullo!

Volví a poner en marcha en motor del coche y esta vez no dudé al salir del recinto a más velocidad de la debida aunque el alcohol no tuvo nada que ver con eso. En ese momento el _Gin Tonic _y el chupito deberían de estar ya en los dedos de mis pies. Fue poco antes de llegar a casa, justo en el semáforo en rojo antes de girar la calle cuando rebusqué entre los bolsillos de mis pantalones con un mal presentimiento. Mi cartera había desaparecido.

Fui directamente al baño, donde me duché inmediatamente sintiéndome más resignado que enfadado en realidad. Podría haber ido a la comisaría de policía a denunciar el robo pero prefería sacrificar los escasos veinte dólares que llevaba encima antes que pasar por el bochorno de relatar el modo en que me habían robado la cartera. En cierto modo me lo tenía merecido, por hacerle caso a Emmett.

Me había puesto mis viejos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de algodón blanca dispuesto a meterme en la cama deseando que aquel maldito día terminara de una vez antes de que pudiera meter la pata de alguna manera más cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta. Alcé la cabeza y miré el reloj sobre la cómoda de la habitación. Las once y veinte. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas un martes por la noche? Bajé los escalones descalzó gruñendo en voz baja para encontrarme a mi hermana pequeña en la puerta junto a su novio, Jasper y justo detrás de ellos una figura femenina que a pesar de no haber visto más que en dos ocasiones reconocí al instante bajo la mortecina luz del foco junto a la puerta.

– ¡Edward! – me saludó mi hermana lanzándose hacia a mí para darme un efusivo abrazo. Sería sencillo para alguien que no la conociera creer que estaba borracha. Pero yo sabía que así era ella todo el tiempo y que lo único que la emborrachaba era su propia energía vital.

Salí de mi sorpresa a duras penas y le devolví el abrazo a mi hermana sin poder despegar mi mirada de Bella, que parecía ligeramente incómoda.

– ¿Alice, que hacéis aquí a estas horas? – logré preguntar obligándome a fijar mi atención en ella. – ¿Ha pasado algo?

– ¿Tiene que pasar algo para que le haga una visita a mi hermanito? – preguntó ella a su vez menando la cabeza y pasando al salón sin necesidad de ninguna invitación.

Alcé una ceja y agité la cabeza sin querer darle más vueltas. Jasper hizo un gesto similar aunque sin ocultar una sonrisilla y me saludó también.

– Le dije que ya era tarde, – me aseguró – pero ya la conoces.

Asentí y sonreí. Sí, la conocía bien. Desde hacía veinticinco años exactamente y de algún modo con cada primavera parecía volverse aún más loca y testaruda.

Tan pronto como Jasper desapareció también en el interior de la casa, la chica que se había estado escondiendo detrás de éste en un gesto inconsciente, se mordió el labio inferior y alzó su mano con timidez. Le sonreí cálidamente e imité su gesto.

– Hola – murmuré en su dirección sin borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. – ¡Qué sorpresa!

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa tímida pero natural.

– Alice y Jasper me han invitado a cenar. Hace una noche estupenda y como al parecer eso no ocurre muy a menudo en este lugar, hemos decidido dar un paseo y bueno… Alice ha insistido en pasar a verte.

– Me alegro de que lo haya hecho – repuse soltando las palabras antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en ellas. – Por favor, pasa. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Bella se ruborizó un poco pero no se movió.

– En realidad es tarde y mañana trabajo, debería irme y…

– ¿Ya has encontrado trabajo? – la interrumpí emocionado. Eso significaba que pasaría aquí más tiempo del que creía en un principio.

– Sí, en la biblioteca municipal. Es solo temporal, hasta que encuentre algo mejor.

– Alice me dijo que eres maestra – comenté sintiéndome muy afortunado de recordar aquello justo en ese momento.

– Estudié filología inglesa – asintió.

– Así que sigues devorando libros – murmuré con una sonrisa, recordando las tardes enteras que ella y Alice pasaban en el salón de casa, la primera con un libro y la segunda ojeando una revista.

– Siempre que encuentro tiempo – admitió sonriendo también.

– Pasa – volví a insistir invitándola a entrar. – Yo también madrugo mañana así que no tardaré mucho en echaros.

Aquello pareció convencerla y entró finalmente, pasando la mirada por toda la estancia. Nos sentamos en el sofá donde ya se habían acomodado Alice y Jasper que hablaban entretenidamente sobre algo cuando Jasper se interrumpió.

– Oh, hoy tenías que ir a los juzgados por el divorcio ¿no Edward? – me preguntó como si acabara de recordarlo.

– Es cierto – murmuró Alice a su vez que parecía haberlo recordado también en ese mismo momento. – Mamá me dijo algo sobre eso ayer.

– Sí, esta mañana. En realidad solo era una especie de reunión para formalizar la demanda de divorcio y repartir algunos bienes que teníamos en común.

– ¿Y qué tal ha ido? – se interesó mi hermana poniendo una mano en la mía.

– Bien, pero… – dudé durante un segundo acerca de decírselo o no pero sabía que se enterarían de todos modos así que decidí contárselo. – Nos hemos llevado una sorpresa un tanto desagradable.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó esta vez Jasper preocupado.

– El abogado contratado por Tanya es Cayo Vulturi, del bufete Vulturi, el de…

No hizo falta que siguiera hablando porque en la habitación se hizo un espeso silencio y supe perfectamente que ambos recordaban aquel nombre.

– ¿Y Emmett está bien? – inquirió Alice con la mirada clavada en la mesa de café frente al sofá, aunque estuve seguro de que no la estaba mirando. Su mente debería de estar en otro sitio, en aquel juicio donde los dos nos habíamos cogido de la mano para escuchar el veredicto final.

– Sí, está perfectamente – la tranquilicé.

Asintió y continúo con la mirada perdida durante unos segundos más en los que nadie dijo una sola palabra. Jasper estaba pensativo y Bella, sentada a mi lado, parecía simplemente confundida aunque no preguntó nada al respecto.

– Tengo sed – dijo de pronto mi hermana levantándose del sofá y fingiendo que no había pasado nada, como siempre hacíamos cuando tocábamos ese tema que a nadie le gustaba recordar. – Voy a la cocina a buscar algo de beber.

– Claro, coge lo que quieras.

Me giré hacia Bella y le sonreí suavemente en silencio con la intención de suavizar el momento y hacerlo un poco menos tenso pues ahora parecía aún más incomoda que antes.

– ¿Ya te has instalado en Forks definitivamente? – le pregunté en tono amigable.

– De momento estoy en casa de mi padre – admitió y pareció ligeramente avergonzada por ese hecho. – Estoy buscando algún apartamento de alquiler pero mi padre insiste en que puedo quedarme allí todo el tiempo que quiera y creo que en realidad está muy contento por tener algo de compañía. Esta muy solo desde el divorcio y…

Se interrumpió de pronto y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente antes cerrarlos y agitar al cabeza como si se estuviera reprendiendo a sí misma. Analicé lo último que había dicho y lo comprendí; ''_Esta muy solo desde el divorcio…'' _

Negué con la cabeza quitándole importancia y fingí que no me había afectado en absoluto. Aun así, sentí que el ambiente no podía ser más tenso.

– ¿Edward, dónde guardas el alcohol? – escuché la voz de mi hermana desde la cocina. – ¿Tienes algo de beber a parte de agua y zumos de frutas?

– Lo siento, Alice pero tendrás que conformarte con el zumo de melocotón – contesté haciendo una mueca – Mamá vino a hacerme una visita el martes y se llevó todas las cervezas y las botellas de Vodka que encontró. Creo que se tomó en serio la broma de Emmett acerca de volverme alcohólico.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue la fresca carcajada de mi hermana antes de que apareciera con un brick de zumo de piña y cuatro copas de cristal.

– Pues brindaremos con zumo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Celebramos algo? – pregunté sintiéndome muy agradecido porque mi hermana fuera capaz de distraer a todo el mundo sin importar lo tenso que estuviera el ambiente.

– ¡Mi ascenso a directora y coordinadora de la sección de moda de mi compañía! – gritó dando un saltito y moviendo las copas logrando una sucesión de tintineos. – Quería contártelo antes que a papá y mamá porque sé que te lo habrían dicho antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

– ¡Alice, eso es fantástico! – la felicité sinceramente. – Apenas llevas dos años en la revista.

– Lo sé, pero todos se han dado cuenta de lo fantástica que soy – dijo sin ocultar su orgullo sentándose entre Jasper y yo.

– Y de lo modesta que eres también – bromeó Jasper poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Su novia le sonrió y se inclinó para besarle.

Me giré hacia Bella que suspiró en voz baja.

– Llevan así toda la noche – se quejó haciendo una mueca.

– No, llevan así tres años – la corregí con voz de disgusto, haciéndola reír entre dientes.

– Tienes una casa preciosa – comentó paseando su mirada por toda la habitación.

Sonreí y una idea repentina cruzó mi mente.

– Ven, quiero enseñarte algo – le dije tirando de su mano y sacándola de la habitación a toda prisa. – ¡Ahora volvemos!

Creo que escuché a Alice murmura algo similar a un _''Vale''_ o algo parecido desde el salón pero no estoy seguro. Seguramente ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de nuestra marcha.

– ¿Dónde me llevas? – preguntó Bella subiendo las escaleras detrás de mí, sonó emocionada y eso me animó.

– A mi lugar favorito de la casa – le expliqué atravesando el último tramo de escaleras y subiendo a la buhardilla, donde justo al lado opuesto de las escaleras había una amplia y hermosa terraza.

– Vaya – murmuró Bella en voz baja, cruzando la puerta acristalada de la buhardilla y asomándose a la barandilla a la vez que yo. – Son unas vistas increíbles.

– Antes solía pasarme horas aquí fuera, pensando…

Pasé la vista por los árboles que se extendían hasta perderse en las montañas tan solo iluminadas por la luz de la luna y las estrella que parecían diminutas luciérnagas en el cielo negro. Recordaba muy bien las tardes enteras sentando en ese mismo lugar, contemplando el paisaje y desconectando de todo lo demás. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había subido allí arriba por última vez.

– Entiendo porqué – asintió pasando las manos distraídamente por la barandilla de acero.

– Este siempre ha sido mi lugar, Tanya nunca subía aquí y a mí me gustaba. Era mi rincón, solo mío. Lo siento, siempre acabo hablando de ella…

– Es normal que lo hagas, es vuestra casa. Imagino todos los recuerdos que habrá entre estas paredes.

– Emmett dice que deberíamos venderla, que quedarme aquí solo me impedirá avanzar pero yo no quiero hacerlo. Siento que si me voy no solo estaré olvidándola a ella sino también a una parte de mi vida. – le expliqué en voz baja, temiendo despertar la quietud del lugar si alzaba la voz. – Esta casa fue mi primer proyecto. Tardé casi dos años en finalizarlo y quedar satisfecho con él. Mis padres me ayudaron a construirla, acababa de salir de la universidad y no podía hacer frente a los elevados costos de la construcción. Pero fue genial, venía a ver la obra cada día, y les daba órdenes a los albañiles acerca de como quería cada pared y cada techo. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que me sentí arquitecto de verdad. Tres meses más tarde me contrataron y tiempo después conseguí devolverles todo el dinero a mis padres.

– Se nota que amas tu profesión, tu trabajo.

– Ya no estoy tan seguro de eso, hace dos años que no consigo elaborar un solo proyecto del que me sienta orgulloso. En realidad hace dos años que no consigo hacer nada de lo que pueda enorgullecerme.

Se giró apartando la mirada de los árboles para buscar la mía. La contemplé con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos y solo entonces pareció decidirse a hablar.

– No creo que debas mudarte– me aseguró asintiendo con la cabeza para darle más énfasis a sus palabras, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. – Esta casa es importante para ti, este rincón debe de seguir siendo tuyo. Después de todo lo que hiciste por conseguirla estarías loco si la vendieras. Recuerda por qué la construiste, lo que sentiste al verla por primera vez y... crea nuevos recuerdos en ella.

– Tienes razón – asentí decidido. – Debería empezar justo ahora, en este momento, aquí.

– Es el mejor lugar para empezar una nueva vida – corroboró volviendo a mirar las montañas.

– Y también la mejor compañía.

Se giró lentamente volviendo a enfocar su mirada en la mía después de que las palabras se deslizaran lentamente por mi boca, sin sentir un solo remordimiento por haberlas pronunciado en voz alta.

– ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – preguntó despacio, como si quisiera examinar mi reacción. – Si te gusta estar solo aquí arriba, si es tu sitio.

– Porque quiero compartirlo con alguien más, porque necesito que alguien me ayude a volver a disfrutar de él.

Di un paso hacia su dirección casi por inercia, como si mi cuerpo se hubiera propuesto acercarse a ella sin consultar con mi cabeza primero pero no di marcha atrás. Alcé una mano y acaricié su suave mejilla sin despegar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos marrones que brillaban de un modo muy especial bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero no fue necesario porque con esa mirada estuve seguro de que ella, como yo, se había dado cuenta de habíamos dejado de hablar de aquella terraza.

Debieron transcurrir un par de minutos hasta que Bella bajó la mirada lentamente y dio un paso hacia atrás. Hice lo mismo y giré mi vista de nuevo hacia los árboles en un vago intento por poner en orden mi mente.

– Edward, yo no seré ese alguien – dijo sin mirarme con la vista clavado en el paisaje, justo donde estaba la mía. – Sé cómo te sientes porque yo también he estado en esa situación y sé bien lo fácil que resulta enamorase de otra persona para olvidar a aquella que te ha hecho tanto daño y después darte cuenta de que solo fue eso, alguien que te ayudo a lamer tus heridas y alguien con quien en otras circunstancia jamás habrías estado. Yo no seré esa persona, no quiero serlo.

– Bella, no. Si hubieran pasado años en lugar de semanas yo sentiría lo mismo por ti…

– ¿Y qué es lo que sientes? – inquirió con voz grave, girándose y clavando su mirada en la mía.

– No lo sé, apenas nos hemos visto en dos ocasiones desde que volviste. Es una locura, pero cuando estoy contigo sé que es algo más fuerte que el deseo de olvidarla a ella.

– Tú lo has dicho, es una locura. Ahora mismo no puedes verlo con claridad, es demasiado pronto pero tú no buscas a una mujer a la que amar sino a una mujer que te ayude a olvidar.

Abrí la boca para replicar pero la cerré al recordar a aquella chica del bar, Lauren. Sabía muy bien que en cualquier otro momento no la habría invitado a una copa, ni por supuesto jamás la hubiera seguido hasta el baño para fornicar de aquella manera. Todavía no me explicaba cómo había podido hacerlo y comprendí que Bella estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez por eso esa misma mañana al ver a Tanya todo cuanto había deseado había sido poder sostenerla entre mis brazos y fingir que todo estaba bien, que aquellas tres semanas jamás habían existido mientras que ahora solo deseaba que abandonara mi vida y _mi corazón _definitivamente.

Bajé la cabeza ligeramente abatido y abrumado por el remolino de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados que me atacaban en ese momento.

– Está bien, podemos quedar de vez en cuando. Yo te escucho a ti y tú me escuchas a mí. Me sentará bien tener a alguien más con quien salir después del trabajo a parte de a Alice y a Jasper. No creo que soporte otra cena con tu hermana taladrándome los oídos con todas esas firmas de ropa mientras que su novio me psicoanaliza.

No pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisilla ante su comentario.

– Son la pareja más rara y a la vez la más enamorada que he visto nunca – admitió esbozando una sonrisa.

– Jasper es un buen tío, y un psicólogo muy bueno – dije agradeciendo sinceramente el cambio de tema – Además parece ser la única persona en la faz de la tierra capaz de calmar y soportar a mi hermana durante veinticuatro horas seguidas.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – inquirió mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si no estuviera del todo segura en si formular la pregunta o no.

– Claro, dime.

– ¿Quién es Cayo Vulturi? – soltó como quien dice algo a lo que ha estado dándole vueltas durante mucho tiempo. No me esperaba que la pregunta fuera aquella pero por otro lado no me extrañaba su curiosidad. – No tienes que contestarme si no quieres – añadió al ver mi reacción.

– No, no importa. De todos modos acabarás enterándote tarde o temprano. En Forks todo se sabe – suspiré encogiéndome de hombros. – Fue poco después de que tú te marcharas. Emmett tenía unos veinticuatro años, yo solo diecinueve y Alice apenas dieciséis. En ese entonces mi hermano no pasaba una buena época. Salía de fiesta todos los fines de semana, bebía y se divertía hasta las tantas de la madrugada. No era un secreto que tonteaba con todas las chicas de la ciudad y que ni siquiera veía algo malo en ello. Mis padres ya no sabían qué hacer con él. Había decidido seguir con el futbol en lugar de ir a la universidad y como era mayor de edad y aseguraba que tomaba siempre precauciones, no podían reprocharle nada. Pero una noche… Mi padre tenía guardia en el hospital pero llegó antes de que terminara su turno, estaba… fuera de sí. Jamás lo había visto así. Sacó a Emmett de la cama a rastras y se encerró con él en su despacho. No le dijo nada a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre y Alice y yo nos quedamos fuera, preocupados y preguntándonos que podría haber pasado. Recuerdo que lo escuché gritar algo como; _''¡Me han mandado a casa porque creen que podría contaminar las pruebas para cubrirte!'' ''¡Las pruebas Emmett, las pruebas!'' ''¿Pero __qué__ es lo que has hecho?'' ''¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de que podrías ir a la cárcel?!'' _A partir de ese momento fue como si viviéramos una película de terror. Aparecieron unos policías y se llevaron a Emmett a comisaría y mi padre nos explicó más calmado aunque todavía completamente afectado que Irina Denali, la hermana pequeña de Tanya, había acudido al hospital esa noche llorando y gritando que Emmett Cullen la había violado en una fiesta.

La exclamación de Bella me hizo volver a la realidad y enfocar mi vista en su rostro de nuevo. Tenía la piel erizaba y la respiración un poco acelerada.

– No lo hizo, ¿verdad? – preguntó sujetándose más fuerte a la barandilla en un gesto inconsciente.

– Él nos dijo una y otra vez que no lo hizo y lo creímos, incluso mi padre confiaba en él pero nadie más en esta maldita ciudad lo hizo. A todo el mundo le resultó muy sencillo creer que el hijo mayor de los Cullen, el que siempre estaba de fiesta y tenía fama de haberse acostado con todas y cada una de las chicas de la ciudad había forzado a la dulce Irina, a la hermana pequeña de las pobres hermanas Denali que quedaron huérfanas cuando eran niñas – Hice una pausa y suspiré antes de continuar. – Tanya y yo llevamos saliendo casi dos años cuando eso ocurrió y no pudimos vernos durante un mes entero. Ella creía en la versión de su hermana y yo confiaba plenamente en la palabra de Emmett, estaba convencido de que él jamás haría algo así. Creo que eso solo lo hizo aún más complicado. El juicio duró cerca de nueve meses y durante todo ese tiempo no pudimos salir de casa sin que alguien nos gritara algo sobre lo sinvergüenza que era Emmett o sobre el castigo que merecía. Mi madre fue quien peor lo pasó. Ya la conoces, le encanta ayudar en el ayuntamiento, participar en los concursos de hostelería e invitar a todas las vecinas a tomar y té y a probar sus pasteles. Mi padre apenas podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, repetía una y otra vez lo desagradecidos que eran todos, después de todas las donaciones y ayuda que ellos le habían prestado a Forks, ahora nos trataban como criminales. Estuvimos a punto de mudarnos, no lo soportábamos. Creo que Emmett fue quien mejor lo llevó, intentaba bromear, estaba convencido de que no iría a la cárcel porque era inocente. Irina contrató a Cayo Vulturi, uno de los mejores abogados de Seattle y recurrió a los métodos más sucios que encontró para hacerle creer al juez que Emmett había obligado a Irina a mantener relaciones sexuales con él en aquella fiesta. Buscó testigos de la fiesta que aseguraban haberla visto salir llorando de la misma habitación de la que había salido Emmett un rato antes. Incluso contactó con chicas con las que él se había enrollado para que vieran _la clase de persona que era. _ Mi hermano dijo una y otra vez que era cierto que habían mantenido relaciones, tal y como indicaban los restos de semen que encontraron en el cuerpo de Irina aquella noche, pero que habían sido consentidas. Al parecer, según dijo, cuando terminaron él le dijo que no quería una relación estable con ella, que aquello solo había sido un polvo como todos los demás, que no significaba nada y ella no se lo tomó muy bien. Finalmente al no haber pruebas claras de violación pues no había golpes ni arañazos ni ningún otro signo de violencia y debido a que la versión de Irina era contradictoria en algunos puntos, Emmett fue declarado inocente y a Irina le recomendaron ayuda psicológica ya que según dijeron, solo intentaba llamar la atención y vengarse de Emmett por haberla rechazado. Después de eso, todos volvimos a la normalidad, la gente se tragó sus palabras y volvió a ver a mis padres como el buen y respetado matrimonio que siempre fue y Tanya y yo conseguimos seguir adelante, olvidando lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, desde entonces Irina y Kate, sus hermanas, no han vuelto a dirigirme la palabra y la relación de Tanya con mi familia se enfrió un poco.

– Dios mío, es… Nunca me lo habría imaginado. No entiendo como es que mi padre no me ha dicho nada.

– Tu padre fue uno de los que creyó en mi hermano y apoyó a mis padres desde el principio. Al fin y al cabo son buenos amigos.

Asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa aunque claramente aún estaba un poco afectada por la historia. No la culpaba. A mí mismo me resultaba todavía increíble y completamente descabellado que algo así hubiera ocurrido.

– Pero no todo fueron malas noticias – añadí no queriendo que aquella noche terminara con tan mal sabor de boca. – Gracias a eso Emmett conoció a Rosalie y fue capaz de asentar la cabeza de una vez por todas.

Bella alzó una ceja sorprendida.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó curiosa.

– Mis padres contrataron a la maravillosa abogada Rosalie Hale para que defendiera a Emmett. Ella, como nosotros, nunca dudó de la palabra de mi hermano y gracias a ella se supo la verdad. Después de eso Emmett se interesó por la justicia, ingresó en la facultad de derecho y fue contratado en un buen bufete de Seattle. Un par de años después Rose y él se casaron. Ahora no parece el mismo, no hay nada que adore más que a su mujer y a su hijo.

La sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó y también la mía.

– Es extraño, creía que Rosalie no trabajaba.

– Ahora no trabaja. Cuando nació Jamie decidió dejar el trabajo en el bufete y dedicarse completa y exclusivamente a su hijo. La verdad es que todos la animamos a que continuara trabajando, especialmente Emmett. Es una abogada fantástica, pero ella dijo que aunque le gustaba su trabajo nada podría hacerla más feliz que ser madre y eso hizo aunque a menudo ayuda a Emmett con algún caso desde casa. Ahora está embarazada otra vez, dentro de poco se revolucionará aún más la familia Cullen.

– Siempre fuisteis una familia muy… – la voz de Bella se vio interrumpida por un grito repentino que nos sobresaltó a ambos. – ¿De dónde viene eso?

Señalé la casa de al lado, separada de la mía por un gran jardín atravesado por una valla metálica en el centro que lo dividía en dos.

– Deben de ser mis vecinos– supuse estrechando la mirada como si de ese modo pudiera ver mejor a través de las cortinas cerradas que tapaban las ventanas. – Discuten a menudo.

– ¿No te llevas bien con ellos? – inquirió Bella mirando también hacia la casa contigua que a pesar de estar a una distancia razonable se podía ver claramente como el jardín delantero y trasero así como la fachada estaba mucho menos cuidada que las de las casa de los alrededores.

– No, es que simplemente nunca he intercambiado con ellos ni una sola palabra. Se mudaron aquí hace menos de un año pero nunca hablan con nadie. Creo que el marido se llama James, pero no estoy muy seguro. No parecen muy sociables – murmuré encogiéndome de hombros – De todos modos es un barrio tranquilo.

Poco después bajamos de nuevo al salón y se marcharon alegando que ya era demasiado tarde. Se despidieron de mí y se fueron del mismo modo en que habían venido por las calles ahora desiertas de Forks. La casa que Alice y Jasper compartían apenas estaba a un par de minutos andando de la mía y según recordaba la del Jefe Swan tampoco estaba mucho más lejos.

Tan pronto como desaparecieron de mi vista al girar la calle, cerré la puerta y suspiré. Definitivamente me había precipitado con Bella, de hecho no me habría sorprendido si hubiera salido despavorida ante mis palabras cuando estábamos en el buhardilla. Pero en el fondo sabía que no me arrepentía de ellas. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que sentía por ella, ya que claramente cuando estaba a su lado sentía alguna cosa_, algo _que me daba la fuerza y el valor necesario para hablar de mi vida, de mi matrimonio y de Tanya como si fueran simplemente cosas del pasado. Sin embargo, tan pronto como desaparecía de mi lado esa misma calma y determinación a empezar de nuevo desaparecían.

Me dije que Bella estaba en lo correcto. Que aún era demasiado pronto para mí y me sentí agradecido por tener al menos un amiga con la que poder hablar sin temer que llegara a conclusiones erróneas o acabara juzgándome o dándome consejos erróneos como hacía mi familia constantemente.

Aquella noche dormí peor de lo que lo había estado haciendo durante las últimas tres semanas. Me desperté varias veces y estuve soñando durante gran parte de la madrugada. Soñé con aquella reunión, con Tanya, con Cayo Vulturi, con Irina y más tarde, cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, soñé con Bella. Pero aquel último sueño fue muy distinto a los demás. En él no aparecían todos esos personajes que reconocía en espacios extraños creados por mi propia imaginación que se mezclaban de una forma poco real. Sino que todo lo que podía ver era su rostro, como si alguien la hubiera enfocado con una cámara y estuviera haciendo un primer plano de ella. Además me miraba fijamente, no cambiaba de expresión, se limitaba a mirarme con aquellos grandes ojos marrones y con una expresión que no pude ni supe descifrar. Cuando desperté confuso y somnoliento ya era hora de levantarme y me fui al trabajo sin querer darle más vueltas.

Fue un día tranquilo en la oficina. Comí con un par de compañeros de la misma planta en la que yo trabajaba y volví a casa tarde. Me acosté pronto, estaba cansado por no haber dormido bien la noche anterior sin embargo no conseguía dormirme. Pasé varias horas dando vueltas en la gran cama de matrimonio que en ese momento me parecía demasiado grande y vacía y decidí subir a la terraza a que me diera el aire. Pensé que tal vez así conseguiría relajarme y conciliar el sueño.

Llevaba un rato fuera, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje cuando unos gritos procedentes de la casa de al lado me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Eran claramente dos voces, una masculina y otra femenina. Supuse que se trataba de una disputa familiar y compadecí a la pequeña niña que apenas había visto en un par de ocasiones pero que sabía que vivía allí. Un par de minutos después contemplé como un coche salía del garaje en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad a gran velocidad. No había podido ver quién de los dos había salido, si ella o él, pero lo que estaba claro es que uno de los dos se había marchado. Tal vez mis vecinos también se iban a divorciar_._

Suspiré apesadumbrado sintiendo como mi maliciosa mente trazaba un firme camino hacia Tanya a propósito de mi ocurrencia acerca del divorcio de mis vecinos y decidí volver a la cama e intentar dormir antes de que todo aquello me quitara el sueño durante todo la noche.

Volví a la cama e intenté dormirme pero me sentía aun más desvelado que antes. Estaba inquieto por algo, sentía como una desagradable y extraña sensación que nunca antes había sentido apretaba mi pecho cada vez más conforme pasaban los minutos. Por alguna razón no podía quitarme de la cabeza aquellos gritos que acababa de escuchar de la casa de al lado y me pregunté si era eso lo que se sentía al tener un mal presentimiento.

Tras unos minutos más la curiosidad pudo con todo lo demás y me puse una chaqueta, cogí mi teléfono móvil y salí de la casa para tocar al timbre de la puerta de mis vecinos. Toqué varias veces sin embargo nadie contestó. Volví a casa más confuso y preocupado que antes. Si uno de los dos estaba en casa, tal y como indicaba la luz encendida, deberían de haber escuchado el timbre. Me fijé también en las casas de mis otros vecinos, mi casa y esa eran las únicas que tenían alguna luz encendida, los demás vecinos de la calle parecían estar durmiendo como cualquier otra noche pero tras pensarlo durante unos minutos no me resultó algo extraño en absoluto. Mi casa era la más próxima a la de aquella extraña pareja. La casa de enfrente, que aparte de la mía, podría ser la única que hubiera podido escuchar la pelea estaba deshabitada desde hacía más de un año.

Si hubiera pensado de forma racional durante un solo instante y hubiera analizado mi situación seguramente habría vuelto a la cama y me habría olvidado de aquel asunto o en el peor de los casos habría llamado a la policía. Pero en su lugar fui hasta el jardín trasero donde lo único que separaba mi propiedad de la de mis vecinos era la estrecha valla de alambre y agudicé el oído y la vista intentando ver algún movimiento, cualquier cosa que me convenciera de que no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal. Pero no encontré nada de aquello, solo aquella horrible sensación en mi interior apretando mi pecho.

Ni siquiera lo pensé cuando salté la valla arañándome las palmas de las manos en el proceso y aparecí en el jardín contiguo caminando sigilosamente a través de los hierbajos y la tierra húmeda por la lluvia de aquella misma tarde. Cuando llegué a la puerta de cristal trasera de la casa, me quedé muy quieto intentando poner mis pensamientos en orden. Asimilando el hecho de que estaba considerando seriamente el meterme en una casa ajena de madrugada, provocando un delito y sabiendo muy bien que si el tal James creía que era un ladrón y me pegaba un tiro en la cabeza con una escopeta ni siquiera se podría considerar asesinato sino mera defensa propia por allanamiento de morada.

Toda mi vida había hecho lo correcto, había respetado las normas y había intentando ser lo más próximo a la perfección posible. Había soñado con una casa, con un matrimonio feliz y una familia… y había fracasado. Recordé las palabras de Bella; _''Crea nuevos recuerdos, empieza una nueva vida''_.

Empujé la puerta con decisión que tras ejercer una leve presión se abrió. Aquella gente valoraba muy poco su seguridad. Me adentré muy despacio en la casa que estaba en penumbra, las luces encendidas provenían del segundo piso así que guiado por aquel extraño presentimiento subí las escaleras demasiado alerta, con todos mis sentidos puestos en cualquier movimiento o ruido, como para percatarme en ese momento de que toda la casa estaba hecha un desastre. Había muebles viejos y descuidados por todas partes, el suelo estaba lleno de colillas y de suciedad e incluso podía oler a tabaco y a alcohol a cada paso que daba en el interior de aquella vivienda que claramente estaba aún peor por dentro de lo que estaba por fuera. Afortunadamente mi nariz se acostumbró rápido al hedor.

Pasé la mirada por el largo pasillo cuando subí a la segunda planta, parpadeando rápidamente ante la repentina luminosidad de la habitación de enfrente debido a haber avanzado a oscuras por toda la planta baja pero no dudé un segundo cuando caminé hacia la estancia iluminada por un foco de luz que colgaba del techo. No sentía miedo, no estaba asustado ni tampoco nervioso, casi podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, empujada por aquella extraña y desconocida necesidad de seguir avanzando de descubrir que estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar si es que verdaderamente ocurría algo.

Observé la cama a un lado de la pequeña y como el resto de la casa también sucia y descuidada habitación y di un paso hacia el interior recorriendo el techo y las paredes amarillentas con la mirada cuando sentí algo mullido bajo mis zapatillas.

El espanto y el más puro de los horrores me impulsaron a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y a proferir algo similar a un jadeo ahogado cuando comprobé que aquello que había pisado no era una almohada o cualquier otra cosa sino una mano, ¡una mano humana! Mis asombrados y horrorizados ojos buscaron rápidamente por el suelo de la habitación y descubrí el cuerpo de una mujer tumbada en el suelo de una manera muy poco natural. Estaba semidesnuda y su larga melena rizada del color de la zanahoria se deslizaba como una marea por el sucio suelo de moqueta beige.

Mi primer instinto fue el de arrodillarme y llevar dos dedos temblorosos hasta el pálido cuello de la mujer, intentando calmarme lo suficiente para encontrar un pulso que o bien yo era incapaz de encontrar o simplemente no existía. Conseguí reaccionar lo suficiente para coger mi teléfono móvil y marcar el número de emergencias sin poder despegar la mirada del demacrado rostro de la mujer. Apenas la había visto un par de veces, siempre desde lejos y nunca había intercambiado una sola palabra con ella pero me pregunté si siempre habría tenido aquel aspecto tan demacrado, los ojos tan hundidos y el cuerpo tan alarmantemente delgado.

– Emergencias, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

– Hay… hay una mujer tendida en el suelo, creo… creo que está muerta – logré decir con voz temblorosa e insegura.

– Necesito que me diga usted su nombre y el lugar…

Un ruido bajo, algo similar a un sollozó se escuchó muy cerca de mí y dejé de escuchar a la voz que me hablaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica al instante. Sentía el acelerado latido de mi corazón detrás de mis oídos, taladrándome, con todos mis sentidos alerta y conteniendo la respiración.

Después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos pude escuchar claramente una respiración temblorosa e irregular muy cerca de donde me encontraba, la respiración de alguien asustado que está intentado no sollozar. Llevé mi mirada rápidamente hasta la esquina de la habitación desde donde provenía aquella asustada respiración. Allí, detrás de una vieja silla de madera oscura identifiqué el cuerpo de alguien muy pequeño acurrucado.

Me acerqué muy despacio y fui consciente de cómo con cada paso que daba, los pequeños y bajos sollozos se hacían más notables y la presión en mi pecho aumentaba considerablemente. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente como para poder tocar la silla que me separaba del dueño de aquellos sollozos alargué el brazo y la retiré produciendo un chirrido que me hizo sobresaltarme un poco. Aunque yo no fui el único. La pequeña niña de tres años aproximadamente que había allí acurrucada se encogió cerrando sus ojitos con fuerza y acurrucándose un poco más contra la pared.

– Tranquila – susurré y aunque quise que mi voz sonara serena fue un fiel reflejo de cómo me sentía en aquel momento; nervioso y conmocionado. – No voy a hacerte daño.

La niña abrió sus ojitos del color del chocolate hinchados y rojos por las lágrimas y apretó algo peludo y sucio contra su pecho. Tarde un segundo en darme cuenta de que era un peluche.

– Me llamo Edward – dije esta vez, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por esbozar una suave sonrisa – Vivo en la casa de al lado.

No dijo nada. Continuó temblando como una hoja y con la mirada clavada en la mía. Total y absolutamente aterrada.

La observé en silencio sin poder decir nada más, parecía tan asustada. Tenía el pequeño y hermoso rostro bañado de lágrimas y apretaba sus manitas temblorosas contra aquel peluche mientras que el resto de su cuerpo, tapado por unos sucios pantaloncitos grises y una camiseta purpura, se encogía acurrucándose cada vez más como si pretendiera hacerse una bola y desaparecer. Pero mi mente apenas pudo registrar ese hecho porque el resto de mi cerebro estaba absolutamente conmocionado ante el hecho de que su rostro, al igual que sus bracitos y sus pies descalzos estaban cubiertos de hematomas y heridas. Además, un hilo de sangre seca salía de uno de sus orificios nasales y tenía claros signos de desnutrición.

– Pupa – dijo con una vocecilla aguda y temblorosa mirando su bracito magullado como si estuviera contestando a mi muda pregunta.

En ese momento, más allá del horror por ver a aquella mujer todavía tumbada sin el más mínimo signo de vida a mi espalda o la sorpresa al encontrar a un niña pequeña que no había visto en mi vida, todo lo que pude sentir fue una fiera determinación cuando cogí a la niña entre mis brazos, que se encogió temblando y la apreté contra mi pecho con cuidado.

– No tengas miedo, todo irá bien – le prometí aunque en realidad tuve la sensación de que me lo estaba prometiendo a mí mismo.

* * *

**Hola a todas. Espero que estéis pasando un buen verano y que el calor no os haya quitado las ganas de leer. Este capítulo es bastante más largo que los demás pero espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado y que os haya agradado. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, en especial a las lectoras anónimas ya que no puedo contestarles pero que me hacen tanta ilusión como los demás. **

**Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


End file.
